The Mission
by Marakoron
Summary: The Decepticons maybe defeated, but that doesn't mean the dangers are over. When Sam discovers an unhatched Dragon egg, things on earth turn out for the worst. First Fanfiction, any improvements are appreciated! Rated T to be safe.
1. Moving

Sam groaned as he left the main entrence of work. Finally, another day was finished.

"I'm glad that's over with, Bee" He grunted, getting into his car.

"Hey, think about it, you get the next month off to move into your new house!" Bumblebee Chirped through the radio.

"I almost forgot about that, I wonder if Carly's packed yet."

"One way to find out!"

Bumblebee started his engine as Sam fastened his seatbelt. Sam lay his hands on the steering weel.

"Let's go Bee."

Carly was already waiting at the door when Sam and Bumblebee arrived. She wasn't happy.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked as he climbed out of Bee.

"Your side of the room is a mess, Sam. And don't get me started on the basement."

"The basement? When did we have a basement?"

"We've always had a basement. You just never payed attention. Four years, Sam, and you still don't pay attention." Carly sighed. Sam smirked.

"I tend not to pay attention to dark, damp things."

"Oh? Yet you've faught beside giant mechanical Aliens. You never cease to confuse me Sam."

Carly rolled her eyes as Sam smirked, walking past her. She followed him into the house.

"I'll let you get on. I have a feeling it's going to take you a while to pack." Carly offered.

"Thanks," Sam grinned, kissing her gently. "Oh, I almost forgot, Optimus offered to help us get our stuff to the house."

"Oh goodie,"

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It's not that,"

"Then what is it?"

"Since that pshyco Sentinal Prime was finished, Optimus has been on edge. He needs a break from all of... this." Carly gestured to the whole house.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. But you know what he's like,"

"He wont stop unless Ratchet tells him it's life threatening." They both finished.

"And even then, he doesn't always stop." Carly added. "I honestly hope he's going to be alright."

"Me too..."

Sam sighed as he ran upstairs to pack.

After a few hours of packing, Sam dragged his bags downstairs to the door.

"Well, That didn't take long," Sam grunted as he set the bags down. "I didn't realize I had so much stuff."

"No," Carly walked over to him. "Men don't usually do."

"har har, very funny. Right, I better get down in that basement," Sam shuddered, then faced the hatch leading to the basement.

"Good luck." Carly laughed. Sam sighed as he Opened the latch. The instant the hatch opened, Sam backed up at the smell emitting from the dark room.

"Phwar, it really stinks down there, and it's pitch black."

"Here, you'll need this," Carly grinned, handing Sam a torch.

"Thanks,"

Sam switched on the torch and jumped down into the Basement. He grimaced as he landed in squidgy goo. He shined the torch around on Various Boxes. Many of them looking too old to belong to them.

"Which stuff's ours?" He called up.

"Whatever doesn't look old,"

Sam groaned, shining the torch on everything. He came across a large box and dragged it to the hatch. He grunted as he pushed the box through the small hatch hole. A few boxes left to go. He pushed another box up, then another.

"There's loads of boxes!"

"Well, we only have four, and an old Christmas tree."

"Oh, I found that no problem" Sam groaned, the thistly branches of the tree scraping his face as he dragged it to the hatch. He heaved it through the hole before stopping to breath.

When he lifted his head up, he paused.

"What on earth...?"

"What is it?"

"Something's glowing down here..."

"_Glowing_? Are you nuts Sam?"

"No," He shone his torch in the direction of the glowing. "There is seriously something _weird_ down here."

"Beside's you?"

"Oh thanks. I'm gonna see what it is."

Without waiting for a reply, Sam headed towards the glow. As he got closer, the intesity of the glowing seemed to decrease. In front of what was emitting the light, was a large sheet of aluminium. Sam moved the sheet and gasped.

"Oh my god..."

The glowing object was egg shapped, and the size of a medium-sized dog. Looking closer, Sam realised the front of the egg-like object wasn't as hard as the rest of it. He reached forward to touch the object, snatching his hand back at the feeling of a gooey substance. Suddenly, something moved inside the object. Sam leaped back as he saw the shape of an _eye_. Shaking off his fright, Sam carefully picked up the object. It was cold, and heavy. He turned around and headed back, torch under his arm.

"Hey Carly! Look at this!"

"What is it?"

Carly leaned forward into the Cellar.

"Eeeew! That's disgusting!" She grimaced, stepping back. Sam carefully put the object down before climbing up to sit on the edge of the cellar hatch.

"Whatdya think it is?..."

"I have no idea, but it looks really... strange..."

"Kinda reminds me of a Cybertronian egg."

"You _saw_ one of those?"

"Yeah. I went with Lennox to clear a 'con Hideout, there were blue egg-things all over the place, with baby transformers in them. All dead, obviously."

"Ewww..." Carly shuddered. Sam Smirked. "I wounder if Ratchet knows what it is..."

"Knowing him, he probably will. I'll get the last box." With that, Sam disappeared under the floor again. When he re-emerged, he lifted the final box up. "Wounder what's in these things,"

"We'll have a look when we get to our new home. Optimus is waiting."

"Already?"

"Yeah, he arrived just as you disappeared down into that hell-hole."

"huh," Sam climbed back up, switched off his torch, and locked the cellar. He put the keys in his jacket pocket before carrying his bags outside and putting them in Optimus' trailer. Carly was out shortly after wth her bags.

"Don't forget to lock up." She grinned as she got into the passenger seat of Bumblebee. Sam ran back into the house and grabbed the egg. He left the house backwards and locked the front door, careful not to drop the massive egg. Turning around, he put the keys in his jacket pocket and headed toward Bumblebee.

"What the slag is _that_?" Bumblebee exlaimed.

"I have no idea, an egg of some sort?"

"Funny looking egg," Bumblebee retorted. Sam sighed as he opened the driver door. Carly hesitantly took the egg from sam and sat it on her lap. Sam sat in the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt.


	2. Discovery and Waking

"So, You're tellin' me you found this in your _basement_?" Ratchet reiterated, scanning the egg Sam brought in.

"Yeah,"

"Funny place for a Dragon egg..."

"A _dragon_ egg?" Sam gawked. Ratchet must have joked.

"Affirmative. This is a Dark Hybrid-Dragon egg. It shouldn't even be on earth, let alone under your floor."

Sam stared blankly at the egg for a while. Ratchet shook his helm, then looked at Optimus.

"We do not know how the hatchling will act, let alone when it will hatch. It would be wise to keep this egg secure." Optimus ordered. Ratchet nodded.

"You just said it's a _dark_ dragon egg, wouldn't it be dangerous keeping it here?" Lennox put in. He leaned on his elbows on the railing by Ratchet's helm.

"Correct, but Hybrids are known as very obedient, no matter what their origin, which mans we may be able to control it, when it hatches."

"But what if it already knows _who_ to obey? It could be sided with the cons!"

"So? There wouldn't really be any need for it, and it would realise it'll have to side with us. Without a leader during young years, Hybrids aren't very strong."

Lennox glared at the egg for a little while, before sighing heavily.

"Alright, fine, but as soon as that thing turns against us, it's getting destroyed."

"Understood." Both Optimus and Ratchet nodded.

* * *

"As usual, I'm the one left babysitting a fragging _egg_." Sideswipe groaned, pacing back and forth before the egg. "It's not like you're gonna hatch any time soon!"

Sideswipe jolted as the egg began to shake.

"Scrap. I had to say that."

The egg shook more violently, cracks appearing all over it.

Then, there was a loud _Rip_ as a set of four claws raked through the leathery material on the egg. A gush of black liquid flowed out of the egg-shell, with it, a small dragon Hatchling.

"Aww, you're kinda cute."

The small dragon wailed as it rolled on to its feet. It shook it's body violently, shaking off the goo from inside the egg. It hawked in curiosity as it looked up at the giant being before it. It yelped as it fell backwards while looking up. Sideswipe let out a low chuckle as he picked up the small dragon. Despite the egg being so small by Cybertronian standards, the young hatchling was the size of Sideswipe's hand.

"Raw?" The hatchling hawked curiously. Sideswipe grinned.

"Come on, I gotta take you to ol' Ratchet."

Sideswipe carried the small-yet-large being to Ratchet.

"Hey hatchet," Ratchet turned to face Sideswipe, and yelped.

"That thing's out already?" he exclaimed. Sideswipe nodded. "Pass it here, I need to sex it." Sideswipe passed the young hatchling to Ratchet. It hawked in protest at being passed from one set of servos to another. A low growl emerged from the throat of the hatchling.

"Calm down kid," Ratchet cooed. The hatchling cocked its head at the new voice.*

"Well? is our hatchling male or Female?" Sideswipe prodded. Ratchet scowled.

"Male. And he's..."

"He's...?"

Ratchet looked up at the young Autobot, a solemn look of worry on his face plates.

"He's one of Megatron's hatchlings."

Sideswipe blinked. _What? How could a hybrid be the child of a Cybertronian?_

"What? How's that possible?"

"Easy. Hence it's a hybrid. Although, he has more metallic parts than a regular hybrid. I'm guessing his femme creator was a hybrid herself. And it looks as though he has a twin. His back plates look as though they are to lock into another hatchling's back plates. It's finding the twin."

"If it's alive. You said this guy's Megsy's hatchling, can we still.. _tame_ him?"

"Of course we can you slaggin' idiot. We just need to show him that we're the side he must stay on."

The hatchling yawned loudly, puffing out a jet of purple flames from his mouth.

"Someone's tired,"

"After hatching from an egg, I'm not surprised." Ratchet handed the hatchling back over to Sideswipe. "You're the first bot he saw. Therefore, you are the father figure."

"Oh C'mon!"

"Sorry Sideswipe. Hybrid adaptations." Sideswipe sighed in frustration.

"Alright fine."

"Look on the bright side. You get to name 'im." Ratchet grinned.

"I never thought of that," Sideswipe looked down at the, now sleeping, hatchling in his servos. He curled up tightly in his adopted father's servos, wrapping his tiny wings around his fragile body. "I think I'll call you... Cyrus," The hatchling growled happily in agreement. Sideswipe smirked. "Cyrus it is."

* * *

It was dark and cold inside the cave I was hiding in.

"Only a matter of time now, Master. I will keep my promise. You shall be revived." I snarled. My heart lurched as I felt the awakening of my second hatchling. I let out a low growling chuckle as I rose to my feet and turned to face the cave mouth.

"I must find my hatchlings and my master, before those wretched Autobots tame my mechling." I growled to myself. I headed for the cave mouth and flinched back. It was raining heavily outside, and my Armour weighed a ton anyway, but I had a mission to complete, and I wasn't about to let rain slow me down. I stood forward into the rain, raising my head and closing my eyes to adjust to the cooling air. I reopened my eyes and spread my wings. The rain pounded on the soft tissue that made up the wing membrane between my fingers. I billowed out smoke as I lifted into the air with ease. I sighed heavily at the relief of having no weight on my paws. I tucked my hind legs beneath my stomach as I gained altitude and flew forward.

I quickly recognized my surroundings as the dark clouds began to clear, the first signs of moonlight beginning to shine through the gaps in the clouds. The moon was full and orange, a good night to go hunting. I looked around below me at the bright lights of Chicago, the home of the ones that tortured me and turned me into this monster. I snarled at the memory; the cables, the needles; the injections, the dissections. Those years were the nightmare of my lifetime, a time I did not wish to return to. Even to this day, I would refuse to return to that wretched laboratory. I had been drawn from my thoughts at the sound of a lone car engine. Was the car a human's? or an _Autobot? _I began to lower in altitude to take a closer look at the vehicle.

"What on earth is _that?_" A human screamed. I froze. Below me, the car I had spotted skidded to a halt. No humans clambered out of it, and no humans clambered _ into_ it. I snarled in rage as the vehicle _Transformed. _It _was_ an Autobot, and an Autobot I could easily recognize; Sideswipe. He looked up at me at the same moment I looked down at him. My eyes met his with a sharp glare, which didn't affect him in any way.

He was the first to make a move. I roared in pain as I felt the searing pain of bullet through flesh. His plasma rifle penetrated my Armour! I wasn't about to take that as a finale. I unsheathed my talons as I allowed my altitude to drop rapidly; I had been prepared for a fight. Sideswipe, however, was not. He winced as my talons tore through his Armour into his fragile protoform, easily wounding him. He growled as he attempted to kick me from him, but my stomach had been shielded well, preventing him from doing so.

"Sideswipe! Hold on, and don't let her bite you!" I heard an order from another 'bot. I snapped my head toward the sound, only to have been thrown on to my side by the weight of a Larger Autobot. I roared in protest as the servos of the second autobot seized my throat. I tried to shake him off, but I wasn't strong enough.

"Oh Primus... it's Rajan..."

I knew that voice, but I couldn't remember who it belonged to. My roars of protest faded to pitiful growls of anger as I slowly lost consciousness.


	3. Reunion, Trust and near death Experience

Alright guys, here it is! Chapter 3! I haven't updated as quickly as I hoped, I got a sudden case of Writers block and drawers pause, Stressing over loosing my Art Homework(Oh Fabulous Joy). A lot more happens in this chapter than I planned at first, oh well. I have these moments a lot.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Reunion, Trust and near-death experiences

* * *

"Is she online yet?"

"Almost, I'd recommend keeping away from her though, Hybrids are snappy, especially this one."

"So, she'd bite me?"

"She'd rip you to shreds if she had the chance," A snarl.

I growled as I slowly onlined my optics. A shot of pain flushed through my spine, forcing me to cry out in agony.

"She looks so much scarier with those eyes!" I turned to face the Mech that spoke.

"You!" I roared, trying to swipe at Sideswipe, only to find my arms were restrained. Said mech leapt back into another mech, startling the poor guy.

"Primus! What's your slaggin problem?"

"You're my problem," I glared, baring my teeth.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up," growled a voice. I looked behinde Sideswipe to see Ironhide. I pulled my head back, raising a lip in confusion.

"Didn't Sentinel frag you?..."

"No slag. Your commander revived me before he passed," Ironhide explained. I froze for a klick, trying to remember the commander. Ironfang. The poor dragon fought to protect me, when I was still a Savior. I offlined my Optics to think. My mind replayed the last battle I had; I was fighting beside Ironfang and Turbine, my last warriors, against Volcanus... the bastard tore Turbine to shreds, and severely wounded Ironfang. I had been told to leave, so I did. The last sound I heard from Ironfang was a pained roar; I guessed he had died.

"How long ago was this?" I suddenly snapped, glaring up at the large mech.

"3 Orns ago," He replied. I stared blankly for a moment. I had been a Decepticon for that long... Then it returned. I was on a mission to revive Megatron. I smirked internally as I quickly put a plan together, thank Dragonia and Primus Hybrid processors(Brains in some cases) worked quicker than the average brain or processor.

"Last I saw you, you were fighting along side Megatron." Growled another Mech. I looked and jolted as I saw the furious gaze of a mech I didn't expect to see; Sunstreaker. Beside him was another mech I recognized; Cliffjumper. I gritted my teeth as I shuddered at the glares, resisting the urge to cry out in fear.

"That was ages ago! I'm on my own now." That was true.

"Then why do you hold the insignia and Armour of a Dark Dragonian hybrid?" Cliffjumper snapped. I flinched.

"I haven't had the chance to change forms-"

"Change forms?" Ironhide snapped. "Since when could _hybrids_ change forms?" I glared at the mech.

"For your Information, half-bit, Hybrids have been able to change forms since Gigantion abandoned his mech-creator." I snapped irritably. I smirked when the black Mech flinched, whether it was at my tone, or at the mention of Sentinel's Mechling, I didn't care. I got the reaction I was looking for. I jolted again as I heard a trill. My heart/Spark pounded at the feeling of love and longing through the bond I had with my creation. Another feeling of Demand and anger flowed through the bond from the other creation.

"Sideswipe," spoke another Mech. "I think you best let Cyrus out." I turned to said mech, who nodded and began to open his chest cavity. I purred as the bundle of scales and metal began writhing in anger in the mech's survos.

"Danni!" He half roared. My purring increased. My wings unfolded as my other Creation crawled out from under my back armour. Both hybridlings squeaked happily simotoltaniously as Cyrus leapt from Sideswipe's servos, easily gliding over to his brother. Both hugged each other, purring and clicking at each other. I couldn't hold the smile that formed on my lips.

"Well I never..." Ironhide vented. "little Cy' has a brother..." I grimaced at the sound of metal smacking metal. There was an uproar of laughter as all Mechs turned to Ironhide, who was rubbing his helm.

"Of course he has a sibling! I did explain that four times in the past joor." The mech behind Ironhide snapped. My mind whirred as I tried to figure out who this new mech was.

"Watchit!" Cyrus suddenly trilled, explaining to his brother who the mech was. I grinned.

"So, You're the famous Ratchet," I mused. Ratchet sent me a sharp glare. "Someone onlined on the wrong side of the berth," I sniggered. I yelped as I felt a wrench connect with my head armour.

"thwows thingies lot?" Cyrus's brother questioned. Cyrus nodded with a grin.

"Noted." I deadpanned, glaring at Ratchet. He smirked.

"and there's plenty more where that came from." I scowled.

"let mommy out?" Cyrus suddenly asked, turning to face Sideswipe. He gave the hatchling a withering look. "She look bored. and angwy..." I couldn't deny that, I was bored out of my mind, and I was pissed that I was tied down.

"I am afraid that will not be possible just yet, young mechling." There was that voice again. I tilted my head back to find the source. Then I gasped.

"Opi?" I suddenly blurted. I felt the bond strengthen, along with the looks of all mechs on me. Optimus didn't answer at first.

"correct, my sparkling." He answered. I suddenly felt like mush.

"She's your _Femmling_?" I heard the question from six different voices. The sixth startled me, and I looked to see an agile-looking red mech beside Optimus.

"Affirmative." Was Optimus's Reply. I sighed heavily. This was going to take some explanation. I jolted at the sound of a small snigger. I turned to see Ironhide trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I snapped, clenching my fists. Ironhide shook his head. I scowled.

"It makes sense, to be honest," He chirped. I cocked my head. "Optimus had two Sparklings, one of which is on mars, which leaves you as his other sparkling."

"How the pit did you figure that out?" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Think about it, she's a hybrid," I scowled at the half-hearted designation. "and we all know Optimus' mate was a dragonian full breed." Made sense. Kinda.

"I do have a designation you know, bullet-brain," I snapped. Ironhide glared at me.

"And what would that be?" The red mech beside Optimus asked.

"My designation," I paused dramatically, gaining all mechs leaning in ever so slightly. "Is Rajoitaa." I smirked at the blank looks.

"It's finish for the limit," Cliffjumper stated. I grinned.

"Rajoitaa Tulen ja jaan, is my full designation."

"The Limit of Fire and ice?" Sunsreaker puzzled.

"Yep."

"You haven't seen her in battle Cliff," Ratchet vented. "Humans have tried burning her and freezing her. All attempts failed. There isn't much that can bring her down... that we know of."

"I'm not indestructible Hatchet."

"Yes, I am aware of that," he chided, tossing a wrench in his hand.

"Stop harassing me," I suddenly blurted, in a tone I only used on Starscream. I was actually utterly surprised, as were the other autobots. "I am never using that tone again..."

"You best not." Ironhide snarled. My ears flattened against my head as I heard the humming of Cannons activation.

"Chill, Commander," I half-heartedly joked. I was surprised at the sound of shackles being untied. Cyrus and his twin latched on to my stomach armour and I yelped as I felt hands stand me up. I looked back at the Mech having me up and smirked.

"If you wish to stay with us, you must abide by our rules," Optimus ordered dryly. I grimaced at the tone. He never used that tone on me before. I nodded. I suddenly felt unnervingly awkward as I felt all Optics on me.

"Why big bots stare?..." Asked the small mech latched to me.

"I don't know." I confessed, taking both hatchlings in my hands. Cyrus shifted irritably and stretched out to Sideswipe. I frowned and pulled the Mechling back.

"No! Want Opi!" he snapped. I stared at the demanding mechling, then looked at Sideswipe with a confused look. I knew that the first living thing a hybrid sees in its life, it will think of it as a parent. But of all bots, it was Sideswipe? No. There had to be a mistake. But Cyrus was starting to growl. His brother whimpered. Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm. Sunstreaker was grinning in historic. I could tell he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Want Opi!" Cyrus suddenly roared. I jolted and looked back at the youngling.

"You sounded a lot like your Opiluk there..."

"but Megatwon not opi 'nymore." The hatchling snarled.

"Cywus, Opi no change. Megatwon opi," The smaller hatching chirped, tapping his twin."Sigh-swipe no opi,"

I jolted as Cyrus suddenly snarled at his brother, who cowered into my chest armour.

"That's enough Cyrus!" I snapped. Cyrus looked up at me with those cute, wide, apologetic eyes. I faltered at the cuteness, but retained my demanding glare.

"But, me no want megatwon be opi, he mean! He hurt danni!" Cyrus suddenly bawled. I held him close to my chest, sending feelings of love and reasurence through our bond.

"He hurt you?..." Sunstreaker questioned. I vented and nodded. unfortunately, it was true. Despite that I was still a decepticon, I really didn't want to return to Megatron.

"Opi toss danni 'round," Cyrus whimpered. "Say she useless."

"What exactly does he mean, 'Tossed you around'?" Optimus demanded.

"He always pushed me down, treat me like a slagging kid," I paused to stifle my tears that were obviously forming. "He would scratch me, lock me up, chain me to walls and" I broke off, bursting into tears. Cyrus and his twin started sending feelings of worry through the bond, while Optimus sent through reassurance and comfort.

"Danni?..." The smaller mechling whimpered. "Opi hurt danni, but danni not wit' opi, danni get 'way fwom opi, danni start over," My sobbing stopped as I heard the wise words. Coming from an elder mech would be words of wisdom that would always be regarded. But from your own creation.

"Wow. How you so clever?" Cyrus cocked his head. His twin shrugged.

"Big dwagon with shiny scales keep speak to me," he explained. "he say danni special, he say we special." I smiled at the mechling.

"Big dwagon have name?"

"which one?"

"There was more than one?" I asked, interested

"two. One des- des," He frowned. "one called wift, other, bigger dwagon say name is Veca pwime," With that, the room went silent.

"Vector Prime?" I repeated.

"Tat what said" I turned to Optimus, who looked white as a sheet.

"Opiluk?"

"Vector Prime spoke to your son. He truly _is_ gifted..."

"He reminds me of that dragon we met a while back, Cyril, was his name, I think," Cliffjumper chirped. I grinned, then looked at the two mechlings.

"Cyrus and Cyril... Fitting," I nuzzled the two, who chirped and whistled happily.

"Cywus see Opi now?" Cyrus chirped, shooting a glance at Sideswipe. I looked at said mech and scowled. The reason for the scowl, was mainly because he was grinning mischievously. Sunstreaker was grinning too.

"Me like big lellow wobot" Cyril suddenly blurted. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sent each other devious grins. Joy. My mechlings liked the two trouble-makers. I sighed.

"Say Sidewipe and Sunsweaker be new Opiluks." I jolted at the statement, as did the said twins. I looked at the two bundles of black metal in my arms.

"Better opiluks than meanie megatwon." Cyrus giggled at his twins alliteration. "'sides. not like danni see opi again" I grinned at that thought. I looked at the approaching twins and the two mechling twins trilled and squeaked.

"Be good for your Opi okay?" I questioned as I nuzzled the two bundles of energy.

"We be good!" They both trilled in unison. I smiled at the chirps as I set the twins in the awaiting servos. Cyrus instantly settled into Sideswipe's chestplates as his engine rumbled. Cyril seemed to be watching Sunstreaker closely. He then trilled and started tapping on the mech's chest curiously. He beeped in slight confusion as Sunstreaker's engine rumbled. I couldn't help but smirk; Both mech twins' engines sounded like one engine.

"You trust very quickly," Ratchet pointed.

"Only to those I sense to be friendly." I stated, still watching my mechlings. "If I believe one to be dangerous, or untrustworthy, I won't trust them until they prove themselves."

"Just like her Opiluk," Ironhide rumbled. I smirked. Cyrus and Cyril suddenly yawned loudly in unison.

"Aww, someone's tired," Sunstreaker and Sideswipe commented. The mechlings nodded.

"They're so in synch, you'd think there was a mirror between them." the red mech(whose name I still didn't know) chuckled. I grinned, watching as the Mech twins opened their chest cavities and gently placed the younglings inside. I purred a little, sending the younglings feelings of love, warmth and joy through the bond.

"Rajan," Optimus started. I turned to face him. "I would like for you to meet all the Autobot's Formerly." I nodded. One by one, each mech left the room, Optimus, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker being the last. I followed behind my Opiluk, the twins flanking me. I scowled.

"Don't you trust me?"

"it's not that..." Sunstreaker chuckled. I raised both optic ridges, which obtained a chuckle from both twins. I rolled my optics.

* * *

The Rec room was huge! I stared in awe at the large room. To the left, there was a large, cimema-sized screen. Around the sides were railed platforms for the humans. On the floor there was a transformer-sized Sofa, big enough for three or four 'bots, massive armchairs were separated equally, various human sized chairs about. Optimus sat in the largest seat there; beside the cinema screen. Ironhide and Ratchet sat either side of him, Cliffjumper and the nameless red mech settled in their own seat. A tall blue mech was already sitting in the set beside the sofa. I yelped as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled me to the sofa and sat down either side of me. Awkward. So. very. awkward. I watched as the tiny humans gathered around, some on the platforms, some sat in chairs.

"NEST. I would like to introduce you to my Femmling. Rajan." Optimus introduced. All was silent, apart from the low humming still omitting from the twins. A human stood up.

"Greetings Rajan," He stated. I stared. "The name's Captain Lennox, this is Sergent Epps-" He gestured to another human. "And this is Major Reynolds." He gestured to another human. "The others you will meet in due time." I nodded, raising an optic ridge. The nameless mech stood up.

"My designation, is Mirage," He announced. I nodded, and the tall blue mech stood up.

"Jolt." He nodded once. I jolted as a yellow mech rushed in.

**/sorry I'm late!/** The Mech beeped. I understood him! He looked at me, and saluted. I cocked my head.

**/Greetings Rajan,/ **he smiled. **/My designation is Bumblebee./** I pulled my head back in confusion as another human slid down his arm.

"That is Sam," Optimus introduced. Sam stared at me.

"I've seen dragons before but... whoa..." Sam gawked. I grinned. "You look an awful lot like Cyrus..."

"That's probably 'cause I'm his femme creator," Sam looked a little confused. "His mother." I sighed. He mouthed; "Oh".

"Rajan," I focused my attention to Optimus. "I would be much obliged if you were to take training." I scowled. "I know you are capable, however, you have been in Megatron's command for a while." I sighed in defeat. "You will first see Ratchet,"

"Affirmative," I paused for a second. "Prime." I finished, nodding in respect. Ratchet stood, and I raised to my feet as he did. I gasped a little as I felt a strange double-tug at my spark, but I shook it off. Weird.

"Don't piss him off," Sideswipe chuckled. I rolled my optics as I followed Ratchet to the Medbay.

* * *

Sideswipe smirked as he watched Rajan leave.

"She's a fine lookin' femme..." Sunstreaker stated. Both twins jolted as Optimus's engine revved angrily. Ironhide smirked, he knew why Optimus was acting like this.

"I don't think you two are gonna get very far with Rajan," Ironhide chuckled. "Optimus wouldn't appreciate you bonding with his femmeling so soon." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gawked. Ironhide grinned.

"Thank you, Ironhide." Optimus said on a sigh, holding the ridge of his nose with his finger and his thumb digits. "I appreciate the announcement."

Sideswipe grinned, but his grin was wiped from his face at the tapping on his chest cavity.

"Cyrus hungwy, want food," a small voice sounded. The mech smirked and opened his chest, pulling out a bundle of tired purple and black metal and scales. He held Cyrus by the scruff while he closed his chest. Cyrus trilled tiredly as he was rested on his back in the mechs arms.

"Wow, he's grown a lot since I last saw him," Sam interjected. Cyrus instantly recognised the boy and trilled a little louder. Sideswipe rumbled, gaining the hybridling's attention. He stared up at his Opi, eyes wide.

"I have done some research on Hybrids, and I found something more suitable for the younglings to feed on." Jolt stated, standing before the twins. Cyrus looked up at him.

"Jolt!" He trilled the name perfectly, earing a smile from the towering mech. Jolt handed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker a steal bottle each.

"It has a liquid similar to that of organic cow-"

"moo!" Cyrus Trilled.

"...s milk," Jolt finished. Sideswipe grinned as he held the bottle to the hungry hybrid's mouth. He eagerly took the rubber nozzle and drank content. Not a moment later, Sunstreaker retrieved Cyril, who was far more awake than his brother.

"Y'know, I wouldn't be surprised if Cyril wound up as an intelligence officer," Sunstreaker chuckled, nuzzling the mechling. Said Mechling trilled happily.

"Sunstreaker!" He announced. "Best Opi ever!" He trilled, hugging Sunstreaker.

"Wow, that was perfectly spoken!" Sunstreaker rumbled.

"He's probably gonna wind up like Prowl," Laughed Ironhide. "Now, that would be interestin'. "

Cyrus and Cyril suddenly sat up abruptly, Cyrus's wings were rigid, and Cyril's face was in an angry snarl.

"Whoah, what's going on?" Sideswipe questioned. Cyrus's response was to bawl and bury his face in Sideswipe's chest plates.

"Stupid uncle revive Opi!" Cyril growled. "Megatron pissed!" He added. All autobots jolted to their pedes, half startled by the news, half startled by the bad lingo from the mechling's vocal processor.

"Danni!" Both younglings cried out. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker leapt to their pedes and quickly deposited the younglings in their holds.

* * *

I roared, arching my back and lashing my tail. Megatron had followed his sparkling's signals and located the base. He had attacked from the side of the medbay, wich caused the wall to cave in, trapping Ratchet beneath. Now, I was defending the helpless medic. To say Megatron was pissed was an understatement.

"You little bitch!" He roared, charging his plasma cannon. I snarled in response. There was a loading sound and a scraping as I loaded the cannons on my shoulders and unsheathed my tail blade. I let out an agonized cry as Megatron pulled violently at the bond he had forced on me.

"I am no longer your slave, Megatron!" I snapped, spitting that bastard's name. He snarled.

"Rajan!" Ratchet called. I looked at him, he had pure terror written all over his faceplates. I snapped my attention back to Megatron.

* * *

The twins rushed to the medbay, followed closely by other mechs and humans. A loud cry from three different sources made the twins speed up. Sideswipe rounded the corner first. He gasped as he saw Rajan fly through the wall backwards, her back smashed against the opposite wall with a crack. Megatron shortly followed, Plasma cannon fully charged. Rajan shakily stood tall on her feet. Despite the agony that was clearly visible, Rajan's snarl could be heard. The right side of the Armour on her face was gone, leaving a scorch mark on the right side of her face, her right eye was flaring, blood trickling down from it. Her right shoulder armour was also missing, but her shoulder had been deprived of the scales, exposing the wiring and muscle that threatened to dismember from her body.

"No!" Both twins cried, loading their weapons and firing at the Decepticon leader. He was caught off guard and stumbled at the sudden gunfire.

"Megatron, You decepiscum!" Ironhide roared, firing both cannons. Rajan lifted her left-wing over her face to defend herself from th gunfire. Sideswipe snarled as he fired, until Rajan's scared expression caught his optic. Rajan was trembling violently, she was more than hurt, she was in pure agony, anybot could tell. A small roar from inside Sideswipe's chassis could be heard, attracting Megatron's attention. He roared at the silver mech.

"Hand over my Sparkling!" He all but roared.

"Over my dead, slagging body!" Sideswipe retorted, continuing to fire at the 'con.

"You are not harming Our Sparklings!" Sunstreaker roared. Megatron stopped in his tracks. For a klick, one would assume Megatron was confused. Then, a loud roar started all the bots and humans. The twins roared back at him, unsheathing their sword and charging for the silver mech. Ironhide charged a cannon fully as the twin charged forward. He timed his moment with utmost precision. Once Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ducked to evade a punch, Ironhide let loose the charged grenade. Megatron stumbled backwards. Rajan stared at her former leader.

* * *

While writing this, I had a weird conversation with one of my friends... We were roleplaying, then suddenly, she come out with; "You know, I could see Rajan going out with Drakus for some reason." What the fuck? Honestly, she is one messed up kid, I mean; Drakus is like, almost Optimus' age, and furthermore, Rajan has a thing for Mechs, not Dragons.

That was plucked out of the blue, thought I'd just mention it.


	4. Rage, Recovery and New Intel

Okay guys, if the last three chapters went quickly, I do apologise, I haven't had an english lesson since July, and even then, that was before I was put into remove for the week(I had a tiff with a lass in school, She started it) so my writings are a bit rusty.

My friend is returning from camp today! So my updates wont be as regular for a little while, because RP pretty much every day, that and I seriously have to find my Art Homework and actually do it, otherwise my teacher will go all Starscream on me(Seriously, she acts an awful lot like him when she's angry).

This chapter will probably contain a bit more swearing than the last chapters, and there is a detailed description of Rajan wounds, so if your squeamish, you have been warned.

I will shut up now.

Here you go!

* * *

Chapter four;

Rage, Recovery and new intel

* * *

I made my mind up. Megatron crossed the line this time. To say I was angry, would be an understatement, I was positively Livid, infuriated, majorly pissed. How _dare_ he threaten to harm the mechs protecting my sparklings! I bared my teeth, my fangs dripping with venomous Energon, eyes burning in fury. Megatron looked at me from his crouch. I glowered at him infuriation. I snarled as he smirked darkly. I launched myself at the mech, claws unsheathed, ready to rip him to shreds. I landed on him with a _"thud"_, my foreclaws digging into his shoulders deeply. He roared in rage, but that didn't faze me.

"Get off me you bitch!" He roared, at least, I thought it was a roar, by then his voice was muffled. I had bitten into his neck before he had the chance to protest. I tugged at the armour protecting his neck, attempting to rip it off, and succeeded. I tore of the armour, along with some of the wires. I moved to bite again, but this time, I was blasted back. I yelped as I skidded across the floor. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker leapt out the way before I bowled them over.

"I will get my sparklings," Megatron bellowed before transforming. "And when I do, you wont stop me!" When I looked up, everything was blurred, but I could see shape of Megatron disappearing into the clouds. I lay my head back down with a thump and offlined my optics. Jesus, my head hurt like fuck.

"Shit!" I heard Ironhide snarl.

"The wound on her shoulder's bleeding like a river!" Yelled a human. My hearing began to fade as the humans and 'bots yelled out several curses and descriptions of my wounds. My head was throbbing, my chest felt as though it was torn, my right arm was burning in agonizing pain. I winced as I felt two pairs of Servos lift up my body.

"It's going to be alright Sweetspark," I heard a muffled voice.

"Ol' Ratchet's gonna get you healed up," Spoke another.

"Danni!" Cried a small voice.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker take care of her, Danni be okay," I heard another, smaller voice squeak. I sent feelings of love and assurance to the two sparklings before offlining.

* * *

"Let us in, 'Hide!"

"We want to see Rajan!"

"I can't let you in! Ratchet's orders!"

"You can't stop us!"

"I said no!"

Ratchet vented at the sound of a loud shove. He already had enough on his servos dealing with Rajan. He really did not have the patience for those twins. Ratchet removed Rajan's armour, beneath were various burns, scars and bullet holes, many of the scars had reopened during the fight, meaning the blood was leaving the Hybrid's body at a dangerous pace. The most obvious wounds were her right shoulder, which Ratchet had to completely remove the arm, the blast from Megatron's plasma cannon caused the G-Virus already in her system to take control of her arm, which meant her muscles, veins and bones were visible, along with razor-sharp spikes, and those spikes were very dangerous, and the other was the deadly scorch mark on her face. Her right eye refused to offline, and blood and energon was flowing out of it easily. If Rajan didn't regenerate, she'd be stuck with all these wounds, and Optimus would definitely _not_ be pleased. Ratchet closed of the last energon line in Rajan's shoulder with a vent, before tending to the other wounds.

"I'm serious you two!" Ironhide roared. Ratchet jolted at the sudden outburst. Sure he worked with Ironhide for a while, but he was so caught up in healing Rajan, that roar was a surprise to the mech. "you go in there, and Ratchet will use you for spare parts. Now move!"

"You can't hold her in there forever!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"No," Ironhide growled. "But I can keep her in there until she's back on her feet."

"Just let us in, and we'll leave you alone." Sideswipe retorted, calmly, which confused Ratchet.

"Much as I approve of that tone, Sides_wipe_," Ironhide using Sideswipe's full designation? Primus knew that meant he was pissed. "Ratchet and Optimus have orders to keep Rajan out of other bot's servos. Now leave! Before I make you!" The sound of charging cannons echoed through the hall, followed by various curses from the twins. Ratchet vented. Thank Primus for that.

"Alright Rajan, you're almost healed. I just hope you regenerate before another attack." Ratchet spoke to the unconscious Hybrid. "Come on youngling, sort your systems out and wake up."

* * *

**Online Protocols: Activated.  
System Scan: Scanning... Scanning... Complete.  
Results: Right Optic; Malfunctioned. Right arm: Undetectable. Organic Systems: Shaken; Blood flow: slow; Seek Medical attention. Overall Status: Regeneration Urgent.  
Optics: Onlining... Onlining... Failure. Retampting.  
Optics: Onlining... Onlining... Failure. Reatepting.  
Optics: Onlining... Onlining... Failure.  
Unable to online Optics; Seek Medical Attention.**

I began to tremble. I couldn't Online my Optics!

"Rajan? You online yet?" I heard Ratchet ask, urgency clear in his tone.

"I can't online My optics," I whimpered. I heard a vent.

"I feared that would happen,"

"Can you help?" I all but begged.

"I'm afraid not," I whimpered, this was fantastic. I was blind, one-armed. Basically, I was gonna permanently offline. "However," I perked up little. "You can fix it. You need to Regenerate." No shit.

"But, I can't see, how am I supposed to fly?" I jolted as the door hissed open, followed by pede-steps(?) and an angry snarl from Ironhide.

"I have arranged for two of my Aerialbots to escort you." I heard that voice I needed most.

"Opiluk!" I squeaked. I Mentally slapped myself for squeaking. Optimus chuckled. "When Are they arriving?" I asked, effectively breaking the awkward silence.

"In two joors," I vented in frustration. Great. I was blind for two joors. Brilliant, absolutely _brilliant_. This was worse than a Turret-trial. Torture. And what was worse, I was no doubt going to be followed by those two pesky twins, meaning I wouldn't be able to see the gestures they would no undoubtedly make. I vented again.

"Is there a problem?" Ratchet asked, tearing from my thoughts.

"Oh, no," I lied. "I'm okay,"

"Are you sure? You vented twice in the space of a breem." Optimus Informed me. Shit. Opiluk always did have the knack for knowing when something was up. I vented again.

"Who's going to be following me so I don't walk into things and stand on humans?"

There was a pause. Then the door hissed open, followed again by the sound of pede-steps. These steps I recognized.

"Ironhide," Optimus stated. "Will be keeping an Optic on you." I vented, yet again, in relief. Thank, Primus.

"I half expected the twins to be stalking me," I admitted, earning a chuckle from each mech.

"Those two have annoyed the hell out of Optimus for the last joor or so, I doubt he'd allow those two to escort you." Ironhide informed me. If I could see, I would have rolled my Optics. Instead, I grinned a little. I yelped as I felt a servo sit me up.

"Before you go anywhere though," Ratchet started. "You need to refuel." Refuel? I was a fricken Hybrid! "Jolt has made a formula for Hybrid-safe med-grade and High-grade." High-grade? I really could feel the need to get drunk...but I shook it off. I nodded. I errcted my ears to hear what was going on. Luckily, as a hybrid, I had highly sensitive ears, which meant in the event of blindness, I could use my ears as my eyes, so to speak. I heard Ratchet pick something up and move back towards me.

"Hold your hand out," Optimus ordered. I complied. A second later, I recognized an energon cube deposited on my hand. Before I even thought about it, I consumed the Hybrid-safe-med-grade. Ironhide and Ratchet chuckled.

"Alright," Ironhide started, lifting me to my feet. "Lets get you to your Sparklings." I was very shaky, For what ever reason, I couldn't stay balanced.

"Careful Ironhide," Ratchet ordered. "Her right leg was also damaged during the fight. She wont be able to balance on it for a little while." Brilliant. Another fucking flaw. I snarled a little, effectively startling Ironhide. Who knew Ironhide would be so scared of a hybrid? I yelped a little as I felt my body suddenly become weightless. I could tell I was being held Bridal-style, an arm supporting my legs, while another held up my back. Naturally, I wrapped my remaining arm around Ironhide's neck, so he had one hand spare, if anything happened. I felt totally awkward.

"No need to be so nervous," Ironhide chuckled. I realized I was stiff as a board. "I'm not gonna drop you." With that, he threatened to drop me, his left arm moving down suddenly. I yelped, gripping his back plates. He chuckled as he moved his arm back.

"Don't do that!" I snapped. I frowned, hearing all three mechs snigger. "It's not funny! I've been dropped before, it ain't comfortable." I my frown increased as they laughed again.

"Frown anymore and you'll stay like that," Ironhide chuckled. His chuckling was beginning to get on my nerves, so I hit his back plates. "ooh, Someones in a bad mood." He chuckled, yet again. Fuck sake, he was seriously getting on my nerves. I vented in frustration.

"Enough of the jokes Ironhide," Optimus ordered. "You're annoying her,"

"Chill, Prime," Ironhide chirped. I blinked, or at least tried to, as Ironhide began to move. The door hissed open, and I was greeted by the colder air from the hall.

"Rajan!"

"Oh thank Primus you're alright!" Joy. The troublesome twins were back.

"Don't even think about harassing her," Ironhide snarled. I snorted in amusement. "What?"

"Sorry," I giggled a little. "Dirty Processor's kicked in." Ironhide and the twins chuckled.

"How long until she's fully recovered?" Sunstreaker all but demanded.

"Depends on how long it takes for her to regenerate,"

"Regenerate?" Echoed the twins, literally.

"Yeah, Hybrid's regenerate," I informed them. "I think this is my 5th or 6th Regeneration." I aditted."Probably my last."

"What do you mean, 'last'?" Ironhide asked. I was sure I felt his spark stop for an instant.

"Hybrids can only regenerate so many times, Females can only regenerate six times, after that, death." I vented. "Similar to that of cats."

"So if you get 'killed' again, you'll be permanently offline?..." Sideswipe asked anxiously. I nodded. I heard movement, no doubt the twins turned to face each other. I frowned as the hall went silent. I strained my ears. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were whispering, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I yelped as Ironhide abruptly turned around.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Where are we going?"

"To the Rec room," Was the answer. I listened to the sound of Ironhide's pedesteps. Jolting ever so slightly as I felt tugging at my spark. I frowned. My ears erected again. Oh shit. Not now. This couldn't happen.

"Ironhide..." I wheezed. He stopped.

"What is it?"

"Did anyone tell you," I paused for a second, not sure I wanted to share the information in my processor. "I'm a Vampire?" I choked on the last word, Ironhide froze.

"No," He admitted. "Why?"

"My Vampire-side's hungry..." I swallowed. I grimaced as I could hear the increase in Ironhide's spark thrumming. "Ironhide?"

"problem; How on Cybertron are you supposed to feed?"

"For the time I spent in the _Nemesis_, I would feed from Megatron..." I confessed. Ironhide swallowed. "I can resist it, but by the time the Aerialbots get here, I'd be too weak to regenerate." At that moment, the rec room door hissed open, and I heard running pedesteps.

"Ironhide," I heard Jolt speak. "I detect trauma In Rajan, what's going on?"

"Her vampire side is hungry,"

"_Vampire-side_?" Jolt repeated. "This is bad... She needs the energon of another Mech, but we must be careful whom she feeds from. We need someone with a lot of energon, but someone she's close to."

"What about Optimus?" A pause. Then I frowned.

"I can't feed from my Opiluk!" I snapped. "Someone close, but not prenatally or creation close."

"Alas, she's right," Jolt confessed. "By close; I mean someone she loves as a mate, or close to that." I swallowed again. Shit. I was in trouble.

"Do they _have_ to be close?"

"Well, no," I admitted. "But the pain from a vampire bite is so unbearable, most use their powers to remove the pain," I paused again.

"usually Pleasure replaces the pain," Jolt finished for me. There was an awkward silence. My tail twitched nervously.

"However," The sound of Optimus's voice startled us all. "She can suppress the need to feed, by consuming a fellow Dragonian."

"Isn't that canablism?" Ironhide retorted. Optimus and I nodded.

"But there's plenty of Dragonians," I started. "Herbivorous dragonians reproduce rapidly."

"So, we need to get a herbivorous Dragon, here?" Jolt asked.

"Correct,"

"How the hell?" Ironhide growled.

"I can open Portals." I confessed. But then I remembered. I tried to move my right arm. "Shit. I forgot, my portal device was constructed into my right arm."

"What about your left arm? I have saw you open portals with that arm before."

"Oh yea!" I mentally facepalmed. "If we are to open a portal Wait!" All mechs looked at me. "First things first; Take me outside." I ordered, using the trademark Prime tone. I yelped as Ironhide bolted down the hall, followed by Jolt and Optimus. I gasped as I felt the intensely cold air outside. I leaned away from Ironhide slightly. It was snowing. I felt the snowflakes land on my snout. I shivered, involuntarily cuddling into Ironhide. His body suddenly felt very warm.

"Okay, what now?" I jolted at Jolt's question. I cautiously moved so I was sitting in Ironhide's arms with my back against his chassis. Awkward. Ironhide complied to my movements and used both arms to support my rear.

"This isn't awkward at all," I said Sarcastically. Ironhide chuckled. "Okay, I'm about to call through my partner, don't shoot her." I all but barked the last three words. I raised my right arm slowly, feeling very unstable in Ironhide's arms, until he moved his left arm to hold my body so It didn't fall, his right arm horizontal under my rear. Naturally, I wrapped my tail around his waist so I didn't fall. I felt my left pawpad begin to glow, then, a blast of energy surged out of the main section, followed by smaller blasts from the other smaller sections. I heard the sound of a portal open before us. I smirked. I knew it was red, and round, similar to a ground-bridge. I heard the pattering of small lynx pawsteps as Reika ran through. The portal closed and Reika's paws met the snow with a small crunch.

"Supreme Leader Rajan!" She stated. I could sense her salute. Then I heard her gasp. "Optimus Prime," I sensed her bow. "It's an honour to meet you, sir."

"The honour is mine," He replied simply. I arranged myself so I was sitting the way I had before, my left arm slung around Ironhide's shoulders.

"Anthro Leader Reika," I heard Reika turn to face me(well, Ironhide). "I have a mission for you and Commander Xenon." I paused. "unfortunately, my vampire hunger has awoken, I wish for you two to bring through an Elkon."

"Yes, Ma'am!" I heard her salute abruptly, then the sound of her own portal opening. It closed again and I vented, shivering again.

"She was really small," Jolt chirped.

"Yea, she's only a Lynx." I informed him. "Xenon's a lot larger. And you'll see why when he comes through." With that, another portal opened and the sound of two sets of paws could be heard.

"Whoa, He's a sabre tooth!" Jolt observed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Xenon Replied Dryly. I could tell by his tone he was still pissed that his Time-Dragon was among other Deceased Dragons. "You're Elkon, Your highness." Xenon announced. His tone was a little lighter this time.

"Your highness?" Jolt, Ironhide and Optimus repeated. I grinned sheepishly.

"I'm the Queen of Dragonia now," I confessed. "Danni died a few Deca-Orns ago."

"Then who's leading your planet, if you're here?"

"unfortunately, Supreme Commander blast-furnace." Xenon Snarled. I grinned at the sound of sniggers.

"Yes, you heard right, his name is blast-furnace." Reika chirped.

"No sign of Blake yet?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes, actually," Xenon Perked up. "Drakus detected him not far from the Fragaar district." He announced. "His Cyborg twins, Blade and Nathan are on their way to meet him as we speak. _Commander_ blast-furnace will be relieved of Duty." I smirked at the mock in Xenon's tone.

"Exellent," I all but cheered. "'Bout time that twat was relieved."

"We must leave now, your highness. The Anthro tribe is in need of a ceremony,"

"Oh? What's the occasion?" I asked casually.

"A Leopard is being assigned to A speed-demon."

"Speed-Demon?" Jolt questioned. I nodded.

"A speed-demon is the fastest species of Dragonian, beside Thunderstrikers. Speed-Demons have a similar appearance to Mirage." I faced Xenon, at least, I hoped I had. "Who are the lucky partners?"

"Narokai and Scout Quickfoot,"

"Ah, Trigger's scout. Wait, isn't Narokai the nephew of Blackpaw?" Blackpaw was, at the time, Trigger's Leopard-partner.

"Correct."

"Huh. Well, you best be on your way, Wish the partners luck for me," I grinned. I sensed the two anthros nod before running through the portal, which closed once they left. I leaped from Ironhide's arms and managed to land on my feet.

"Whoa! Warn me next time!" Ironhide snarled. I grinned.

* * *

Ratchet grumbled as he entered the Rec room. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were already feeding the Sparklings, who trilled happily at the appearance of the medic. Ratchet couldn't hide his smile.

"No favorite Medic there," Sideswipe chuckled. Ratchet rolled his optics as he sat down with a vent.

"Primus, My pedes hurt," He complained.

"Not surprised," Sunstreaker grinned. "You were trying to help Rajan for a whole Joor."

"Was that all? Felt more like an orn," Ratchet confessed. The twins chuckled. A trill from Cyril caught all the bots' attention.

"Ratchet save Danni, much thanks." Ratchet grinned.

"Wachit best doc'or in universe," Cyrus chirped.

"Well," Sideswipe said on a vent. "Looks like you have two little admirers."

"Certainly sounds like it."

Cyrus squeaked, trying, and failing, to remove himself from Sideswipe's servos. Cyril watched curiously.

"Want walk," He huffed crossly. He looked at Cyril, who was set down on the floor by Sunstreaker, then growled. Cyril sat on his rear for a little while.

"Want down!" Cyrus growled. Sideswipe complied and sat the angry ball of metal and scales on the floor. Cyril decided to try walking. He crawled to all fours, easily supporting himself. Cyrus copied his twin, finding it a little harder. Cyril trilled as he raised to his pedes. At first he wobbled slightly, but he then thrust his arms out to balance himself, earning a purr from Sunstreaker's engine. Cyril trilled happily. Cyrus, however, was struggling. He raised to his hind legs, which were, at the time, structured like a quadruped, then abruptly fell onto all fours again. He snorted smoke from his nostrils as he tried again. The same result.

"Try using wings to balance," Cyril instructed, wobbling as he faced his twin. Cyrus spread his tiny wings as he stood up. Success! until he fell again. He trilled angrily.

"Now Try stand like danni," Cyril chirped. Cyrus complied, rearing up, wings spread, back arched similar to Rajan's. This time, he stayed.

"yay! Cyrus stand!" He wobbled as he faced his opi, Trilling happily. Sideswipe grinned, rumbling. Cyril clapped cheerfully.

"Walk?" Cyrus asked his twin. Cyril nodded, nocking himself off-balance a little. Sunstreaker leant forward and balanced his sparkling. Cyril clicked his thanks. He carefully put a pede forward, shaking a little. He forced all his weight to his front foot, before stepping with the other foot. He trilled. Cyrus stuck out his tongue as he tried to copy his brother. unfortunately, Cryus forgot the fact he had a tail, and fell backwards. He squeaked in confusion, before returning to his feet.

"Try walking on all fours first," Sideswipe instructed. Cyrus looked back at his Opiluk, slightly confused. "It would be easier to walk on all fours first," He informed the hybridling.

"Sideswipe right, easier walk on four for dwagons." Cyril agreed. Cyrus nodded and stood back on all fours. "One hand forward," Cyrus complied, putting a forepaw forward. "Now twy other," Cyrus stepped forward with his other paw, trilling happily.

**:/Danni! I walk! I walk!/:** Cryus trilled through his bond with Rajan. He purred at his danniluk's response; Feelings of pride, love and confidence. Cyrus looked at his brother, who was easily walking forward. He frowned. How was he supposed to walk forward? Prehaps he should try moving his hind legs? Yes. That could work. He stuck out his tongue again. He trilled a little as Sideswipe stood up. Cyrus looked back, both twins were standing side-by-side, grinning at the mechlings. Cyrus looked forward again, putting a hind leg forward. Then it clicked. He trilled as he started walking. Admittedly slower than his twin, but he was walking non-the-less. Cyril stopped. He looked towards Ratchet, then he decided; He was to walk to Ratchet. He carefully moved his right pede behind him at an angle.

"Turning tricky," He informed his Opiluk.

"At first it is, but you'll get used to it." Sunstreaker assured the little tyke. Cyril nodded and moved his other pede, so they were side by side. "Yay!" He trilled. He looked up at Ratchet, who was smiling. Cyril spotted his twin at the corner of his optic. Cyrus was comically waddling forward, tongue out in concentration. Cyril giggled, before walking forward. He and Cyrus were neck-in-neck, both almost at Ratchet's pedes, when Cyrus lost his balance and fell onto his face on the floor.

"Ow," He complained with a growl.

"Cyrus okay?" Cyril asked. The increased growl was an answer enough, and he decided to stop where he was. Cryus' growl proceeded into a snarl.

"He certainly has Megatron's temper," Sideswipe observed, picking up the bundle of furious scales and metal. Cryus snarled, folding his arms.

"Stupid floor came up, hit me," He grumbled. The three mech's chuckled, and Cyril giggled.

"Floor no move silly," Cyril Trilled. He whimpered as his twin glared at him. He then shook this off and proceeded to walk forward. When he reached his destination, he looked up at the mech before him and stretched his arms up. Ratchet smirked and complied to the demand, carefully lifting the mechling into his arms.

"Very good!" Ratchet praised, using just the right amount of enthusiasm. Cyril trilled in success. Cyrus snarled again.

"It's alright," Sideswipe rumbled, holding the angry hybrid to his chassis. "You'll get it eventually."

"No fair, Ciwil get all good stuffs, Cyrus just get failure." He complained, no longer angry, just upset.

"Aww, no you don't," Sideswipe nuzzled his faceplates to the youngling's muzzle. "You just take a little longer to learn. I was the same," A snort from Sunstreaker startled Sideswipe. He looked at his twin.

"no you weren't," Sunstreaker folded his arms. "You were the one that was saved from being trampled on, By Ironhide many times. Yea you could be stupid, but you were always the one trying to escape."

"Hey! I was not stupid!" Sideswipe contradicted himself.

"See! You just contradicted yourself you dope." Sideswipe growled.

"Who you callin' a dope, Sunshine?"

"Don't _call_ me that!" Sunstreaker snapped. Sideswipe grinned. The golden mech glared at his twin. Cyrus chirped in confusion as the two mechs glared each other down. Cyril just trilled in amusement. The tension in the room vanished as, a Rather pissed, Ironhide stomped into the room. All attention was drawn to him. Cyrus and Cyril beeped in confusion, staring at the huge, black mech.

"Ironhide?"

"I am not in a good mood," He growled.

"I can see that," Ratchet mused. "What's wrong?"

"it starts with Aerial and ends with bots."

"The Aerialbots are here?" Sideswipe demanded. Ironhide nodded furiously.

"Why's that pissed you off?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Their new recruit is a pain in the tailpipe."

"New recruit?" All three mech's repeated.

"He calls himself; Solarstorm."

Cyril and Cyrus suddenly trilled.

"Rift told me 'bout him," Cyril suddenly blurted. All attention turned to him. "is he big and black?"

"Affirmative,"

"Rift say he save danni from Opi," Cryil Chirped. "He use be with Opi team, but he not happy about way he treated danni," Cyril Frowned. "Say to opi face that he big meanie. Say opi no know how treat femmes, say he need go die."

"Wow, that was, descriptive."

"Rift use other big words, say I not meant to repeat,"

"So this, Solarstorm, he saved your Danniluk from Megatron?" Ironhide Surmised, Optic ridge raised. Cyril nodded.

"May-be deskapacon, but he fwiendly. Veca prime say he related to Danni, me no know how."

"Related?" Ratchet repeated."We best go and find out _how_ they're related." All the Mechs nodded. Ratchet rose to his aching pedes and Handing the mechling to Sunstreaker. The twins dispatched their sparklings in their hold, before following Ironhide to the Aerialbots. Like Ironhide said, there were Four fliers outside. Ratchet recognized Air Raid, Breakaway and Silverbolt. The fourth was huge, a seeker, no doubt. Indeed he was black, his wings were very dark red, and his arms and legs had blue flames painted on. The large Mech turned to greet the newcomers. Ironhide snarled as he did so. His faceplates were deep red, and his optics were a very intense shade of crimson.

* * *

"Vell, you must be Ratchet, Sidesvipe and Sunstreaker" The seeker spoke in a very strong german accent. The three mechs nodded slowly. "My designation, iz Zolarstorm." The mech shuttered his optics at he sound of a trill from inside the twins' chassis'(wtf is the plural of Chassis?). "Vhat vas that?"

"That... er... that was our Sparkings," Sunstreaker confessed. Solarstorm cocked his head further, raising an Optic twins vented and opened their chest cavities, pulling out two small mechlings. Solarstorm smirked, He had to be honest, Mechlings always were his soft spot. The mechling twins trilled in joy.

"You save danni!" Cyril chirped. "Much thanks!"

Solarstorm chuckled. "indeed I did, and no need to thank me little tyke." He rubbed the mechling's helm, gaining a small pur. He stood back at the growl emerging from Sunstreaker's throat and put his servos up. "Don't vorry, I vont hut him," He informed the golden mech. "I left Megatron long ago," He confessed, lowering his servos. "And I don't plan on returning."

"You better not," Snarled Ironhide, startling the seeker.

"Say," Ratchet suddenly stated. "Most seekers stay as a Trine, where is yours?" Solarstorm sighed.

"Asteroid and Venus..." He trailed a little. "Both were killed in the var, Asterioid vas assasinated-" his optic twitched a little as Mirage walked out, but he shook it off. "And Venus..." His wings slumped a little. "Being Trine leader, she was killed first," He shot a small glare at Air Raid.

"Hey, at the time, she was a threat to us!" Air Raid snapped, servos clenched into fists.

"Cool it Raid," Breakaway ordered. "You've been alright about him until now,"

"I know, but did you see what he did!"

"Yes, I did see it, I've received glares from several Ex-Decepticons, but I can control my temper." Breakaway all but snarled. Air Raid scoffed, folding his arms. "I do apologise for Air Raid's behavior, Optimus,"

"It is alright," Optimus nodded once. Solarstorm grinned a little, but his grin disappeared as a thought returned to his Processor.

"Optimus Prime, sir," He started, turning to face the leader. "I have intel of your Lieutenant," All Optics tuned to the seeker, some of confusion, some of question, but the most noticable was the indecipherable glare from Ironhide. Solarstorm could tell he would need to do a lot of convincing to get on the right side of Ironhide's cannons.

"proceed," Optimus ordered. Solarstorm nodded once.

"On my vay to thiz planet, I detected a faint life-signal, so I investigated." He paused as he heard Ironhide growl. "One the mountain range designated, the Andes, I located Lieutenant Jazz." he paused again at exasperated gasps and mumbled. "He vas under ze care of two dragons. I couldn't get much closer, as the larger Dragon transformed and fired at me."

"The Dragon _transformed_?" Rajan gasped. Solarstorm nodded. "I think I know him..." she confessed.

"As do I," Optimus added. "Air Raid, Silverbolt, you shall escort Rajan as planned." The two aerialbots saluted in compliance. "Solarstorm, you and Breakaway will escort Ratchet, Ironhide and I to Jazz's location."

"Yes, sir." Solarstorm saluted. Solarstorm watched as Silverbolt and Air Raid took Rajan on their shoulders and taking off. He smirked as she yelped. Optimus and the other Mechs, beside Ironhide walked into the base.


	5. Search, Rescue and Secrets revealed

Alright guys! I just realized my chapters are getting longer and longer. Think you can guess how Rajan and Solarstorm are related? All will be revealed in due time.

I said this to my friend; Even though Solarstorm has only existed for about half a chapter, he's now my new favorite OC, mad isn't it? I absolutely _loved_ thinking of his design, he kinda reminds me of Ironhide, only way taller, less aggressive, and had better aim(No offence to the old Gunner). That and his alt mode is AWESOME.

I noticed the twins have smaller parts than I had realized, but that will change in a few chapters time, don't worry.

Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read on. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five:

Search, Rescue and secrets revealed

* * *

"Alright, in ya get," Ironhide demanded, shoving Solarstorm forward. Solarstorm Complied. If he was to get in Ironhide's good datapads, he'd be best of obeying his orders without complaining. He walked behind the wheeled twins, resisting the urge to attack Ironhide as he continued to shove at him. The twins disappeared around a corner as Ironhide pushed Solarstorm into a large jet bay. There, six large human planes were resting. One of which was being loaded.

"Solarstorm," Optimus spoke as he pointed a grumbling Ironhide into the plane. "I would be greatful if you were to lead the humans to Jazz's destination."

"Yes, sir," Solarstorm nodded once. He watched as Optimus transformed and drove into the plane. The rear closed and the planes engines lit up. As the plane took off, Solarstorm transformed into a FA 18F Super Hornet and shot diagonally into the air, easily overtaking the plane. He slowed down a little to scan for Jazz. Bingo. Found him. He boosted forward, the plane gradually keeping up. unfortunately, Jazz's life signal was weaker than he was last detected, which sent a shiver down Solarstom's back strut. He sincerely hoped Jazz was alright.

**::Zolarstorm to Optimus Prime,:: **

**::Optimus Prime, continue Solarstorm::**

**::Jazz's life signal is veaker this time,::**

**::How much weaker?::**

**::Veak enough for Megatron to assume him dead.:: **The silence from Optimus' end worried the seeker.** ::Optimus?::**

**::Get to Jazz before any other Decepticons locate him. We will follow your spark signal.::**

**::Yes, sir!::** Solarstorm Mentally saluted before speeding up to Jazz's location. When he got there, it was too quiet. He transformed and hovered to scan for the Autobot.

"Ha! Found you!" He exclaimed, landing and running to Jazz's location. Jazz was in forced Stasis, he had a kink in his shoulder armour. "Shit." Solarstorm jolted as his scanner bleeped. Decepticons. The sound of a jet engine filled his Audios, a F22 Raptor, to be exact. That engine belonged to one 'con Solarstorm knew. Starscream. Solarstorm picked up the wounded mech in his arms and backed against a large rock, praying to Primus Starscream wont find him. unfortunately, that hope all but blew up in his face as a missile narrowly missed the mechs.

**::Solarstorm to Optimus Prime!::** Solarstorm grimaced as he realised he yelled.

**::Optimus Prime here, what's the urgency?::** Prime sounded unusually calm.

**::Starscream found Jazz first, and he's-:: **He paused to wince. **::-currently attacking us, what is your ETA?::**

**::ETA: 3 breems. Hold on Solarstorm, Optimus Prime out.::** Solarstorm winced as a missile grazed his left-wing. "shit!" He growled. "That's it Screamer, You're going down!" He gently slung Jazz over his shoulder and retrieved the launcher on his back. He activated the lock on and Aimed at Starscream. The Decepticon barrel rolled and evaded the first shot. Two more shots later and Solarstorm was out of ammo. "oh come on, damn it!" He cursed. He attacked the launcher to his back and transformed his arm into a plasma rifle.

"You can't protect the midget prick forever, Traitor!" Starscream roared, diving towards the two mechs; missiles launching rapidly. Solarstorm snarled, held Jazz in both arms and turned his back on the con, protecting the autobot with his chassis. A loud cry of pain ripped from the Ex-Con's vocal processor, obtaining a dark chuckle from the Attacking seeker. Solarstorm noticed that although Jazz was in forced Stasis, his audio receptors were still online, as Jazz jolted at the sudden bellow. Solarstorm winced in pain, his back plates were throbbing, and one of his tail fins had been snapped off in the explosion, causing agonising pain in the mech. The sound of gunfire startled the two mechs. Solarstorm looked toward the sound. Breakaway! The older Aerialbot barrel rolled to evade a shot from Starscream and fired mercilessly at the 'con.

"Well! Seems as though you're in trouble already, Solarstorm! You're betrayal must have been quickly spread!" The mech chuckled.

"Certainly looks like it!" Solarstorm bellowed over the sound of the plane's engine. A thud of Metal on Rock startled Solarstorm. He couldn't see Screamer, and his visor was still up, meaning he was completely blind to who his guests were. A growl tore from his vocal processor.

"Relax, Solarstorm," Ratchet ordered. Solarstorm instantly complied, standing streight. The medic gasped at Jazz's condition. Solarstorm grimaced, he hadn't realised the wound on the silver mech's chest plates.

"He's seriously wounded," Ratchet observed. Solarstorm lay Jazz on the ground and stepped back to allow the medic to look at the Lieutenant.

"Thank you, Solarstorm," Optimus spoke, startling the seeker. "You have protected Jazz from Starscream. I noticed you shielded him with your own Chassis."

"Of course, for a fellow Lieutenant," Solarstorm nodded.

"You were Lieutenant?"

"Affirmative. I vas under Starscream's command."

"Who would have guessed," Ironhide snarled. Solarstorm frowned. How stubborn was this fricking 'bot? Surely he couldn't put up with the irritating mech-wrecker for long?

"Just because I was a decepticon, Ironhide," Solarstorm snarled the mech's name. "Doesn't mean I betray every bot I come in contact vith." Solarstorm's tone startled the Weapons specialist, who shuttered his optics in surprise. Ironhide then snarled, walking forward menacingly.

"You have no right to talk to _me_ like _that_!"

"Last time I checked, I vas a higher rank than you," Solarstorm retorted with a snarl.

"That doesn't give you the right!" Solarstorm ground his denta.

"Vhat the fuck iz your problem? I vent behind my leader's back to seek out Jazz, I protect him from Ztarscream vhen he's on his last legs, and _this_ is how you _repay_ me?" Solarstorm snapped, clenching his fists. "Honestly Ironhide, one would think _you_ vere the ex-decepticon here!"

Silence. Ratchet looked up from his work at the black seeker. Optimus looked neutral(As usual) and Ironhide looked white as a sheet. Despite the risk of being blown to bits by an angry black mech, Solarstorm stood tall and confident, Glaring at the weapons specialist.

"Is this how you treat _all_ your soldiers?" Ironhide continued to stare at the seeker that dared threaten his authority. "You're not going to give me a chance, huh?" Ironhide vented heavily, finally tearing his gaze from the seeker.

"You have _one_ chance to prove yourself, Deceptiscum," Ironhide snarled, pointing an accusing digit. "Fuck that up, and I will offline you myself." Solarstorm smirked.

"Von chance is all I need," Solarstorm spat through gritted denta. There was a whir and a groan as Jazz onlined.

"Y-you saved m-meh.." Jazz winced, looking at the seeker. "Wh-why?"

"I am no longer a Decepticon," Solarstorm informed the small mech, who grinned.

"Th-thanks, I O-owe y-ya," Solarstorm shook his head.

"No need to owe me anything, To know you are alive is thanks enough." He said firmly, all sense of honesty in his tone. Jazz offlined his optics on a vent, laying his head back on the rock.

"Say, did a hear righ' tha' Sunny's at base?" Jazz Mused.

"You heard correct, Lieutenant. There is also an old friend and a pair of sparklings eager to meet you."

"Oh? who's sparklin's?"

"Rajan," Optimus replied simply, a smirk on his faceplates. Jazz onlined his optics and stared at the Prime.

"Did... did ya jus' say... Ra'an?"

"Affirmative."

"Sh' has sparklin's? Since when?"

"Since 3 orns ago."

"They're only 3 orns old?" Solarstorm suddenly asked. "They look awfully large,"

"They are hybrids, Hybrids grow incredibly quick, Rajan is only 16 vorns old,"

"She looks about 23!"

"Last I saw her, sh' looked abouh' 20" Jazz announced.

"No wonder Sunny and Sides' were considering bonding with her," The medic's announcement startled all mechs.

"When did you hear this?" Optimus and Solarstorm asked in unison.

"When she first arrived." Ratchet jolted at the sudden rev of Optimus' engine. Solarstorm looked at the leader.

"Good ol' prime, still pr'tect've as evuh," Jazz chirped.

* * *

"Alright, so, we wait for the old-timer to return, then we ditch the seeker on the 'bots?"

"That's what _Breakaway_ ordered."

"Seems awfully unlucky for optimus..."

"Well, with old twitchy-finger, he'll be taught to choose sides wisely."

Air Raid Smirked at the mech-wrecker's nick name. "Alright,"

"'sides, I doubt he'd do anything to hurt Rajan. Or even Optimus,"

"I dunno about that, you saw what megsy did,"

"Yea, but Solarstorm isn't Megatron," Silverbolt retorted. "He has more sense, thank Primus."

"He's still a 'con"

"_Was_," Silverbolt corrected, starting to pace. Air Raid rolled his optics. He and Silverbolt looked up as the sound of a plane engine filled the air, followed by the sound of a jet. Breakaway transformed mid-air and hovered.

"Alright you two, let's go," He ordered. The two aerialbots nodded and transformed, jetting off. Breakaway transformed and followed them.

* * *

I grinned as I watched my sparklings wrestle each other on the floor from behind the door, Cyril using his logic center to evade Cyrus's attacks. Cyrus snarled and leaped for his brother, who dived to one side, resulting in Cyrus diving into Sideswipe's wheel.

"Ow," he trilled angrily, rubbing his head.

"That why you no dive," Cyril whistled, sticking out his glossa.

"know-it-all," Cyrus grumbled.

"Just cause you jealous,"

"Am not!"

"Are too, sore loser,"

"Alright, that's enough," I chided. Both Sparklings looked at me, confused. The twins turned to face me, the same look of confusion written on their faceplates. "What? You're acting like you've seen a ghost." I grinned.

"Rajan?" the twins asked in unison. I smirked.

"Danni!" Cyrus and Cyril trilled. Cyril easily trotted to me, while Cyrus half galloped, half waddled over. I leant down and picked them both up, nuzzling them both to my new, reformed face.

"Danni look different... No Armour," Cyrus trilled curiously.

"Danni have different markings, white stripe on muzzle look cool!"

"Whole body look cool," Cyrus corrected. "sides, Danni look fwiendly, look like op'mus,"

"You mean Grandcreator," Cyril corrected. I grinned.

"How you know?"

"Felt bond. now know who family are,"

"Oh?" I sat down between the twins, sitting the Mechlings on my lap. "Why not tell me?"

"Well, you danni, Cyrus is Broduh, Sunstweaker Opi, Sideswipe Opi or uncle... that bit confuse me... Op'mus Pwime grandcreator, Vector Prime also say Solarstorm is great-uncle." I froze. How did he know?

"Solarstorm's your uncle?" The twins echoed.

"Yea..."

"So he's Optimus' brother?"

"No shit,"

"I just though' Who Megatron to us?"

"he opi, silly,"

"no, but he danni uncle," I bit my lip. The Twins went stiff as boards.

"Megatron's your uncle?" They repeated, their optics filled with confusion and concern.

"Did I tell you I didn't _volunteer_ to have his sparklings?" The twins shook their helms. I opened my chest cavity* and carefully deposited the mechlings inside. "I was forced into a bond with Megatron, when Cyrus said Megatron hurt me, he meant it physically and mentally."

"Wait wait wait," Sideswipe rubbed his helm. "Are you saying..."

"Megatron Raped you?" Both asked.

* * *

"I havun't seen ra'an in ages!" Jazz chirped as he followed Optimus. Ironhide grinned as he tapped his friend hard on the shoulder, sending the poor silver mech forward. "'Ey! Yuh don' kno' ya own strength, 'hide!"

"Oh sorry, did I hurt the little bot?" the Mech-wrecker chuckled.

"call meh tha' once moa, an' al slag yuh!" Jazz snarled. Ironhide grinned.

"She's changed a _lot_ since you last saw her, Jazz." Ironhide confessed.

"is sh' still hot?" Jazz grinned, gaining an angry rev from Optimus' engine.

"That's not the best thing to ask, especially in front of her Opiluk,"

"a wuz jokin', jees," Jazz grumbled. The group fell silent as the rec room door opened. Rajan was in tears, the twins either side of her, trying to comfort her.

"Sideswipe, report" Optimus ordered. Sideswipe looked up at the Prime.

"Rajan's just told us what Megatron _really _ did to her..." Optimus' face was horror-struck.

"Prime?" ironhide started. "What happened?"

"Rajan's Sparkling's were not her decision." Ironhide looked at Rajan. Jazz stared at the poor Femme.

"She was raped?" Jazz asked.

"Correct," Rajan's sobs increased. Sideswipe returned to stroking Rajan's back with his twin, her body trembling intensely.

"We wont ever let him hurt you again,"

"We'll protect you,"

"You and your sparklings,"

"You can count on us..." both Twins' engines rumbled comfortingly. Jazz couldn't help but smirk a little. To see the twins comforting a femme like Rajan was a rare sight.

* * *

"Rajan's out like a light..."

"She vas crying for a vhile..."

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker," Sunstreaker looked up drowsily at the medic. Sideswipe woke up with a start, staring at the medic blankly. "Take Rajan to your room, she needs to recharge somewhere more appropriate."

"You're talking appropriate, yet you're sending her to ze twin's room?" Solarstorm retorted, optic ridges raised. Ratchet glared at the seeker, shutting him up.

"Okay Ratchet," Sideswipe yawned. The twins rose to their pedes, before gently lifting Rajan up. Sideswipe allowed Sunstreaker to hold her, the fact he was half asleep made it obvous that he'd most likely drop her. Solarstorm watched as the mechs took his beloved niece out of the Rec room. How dare they? if they hurt her... but would Optimus let them? Surely they were safe in the mech's care? Solarstorm was drawn from his thoughts as Optimus coughed. He looked at the mech.

"Solarstorm," he started. "as my _brother_-" Optimus was cut off by gasps from the humans and a few mechs. "As I was saying; as my brother, I would like you to formally introduce yourself." Solarstorm swallowed. All Optics were on him. He vented as he rose to his pedes. He waited for silence.

"Autobots and humans, Allow me to introduce myselv. Mein designation ist Solarstorm. Former lieutenant of Starscream, and brother of Optimus Prime."

Silence.

That awkward Silence.

"If you are a decepticon, then why are you here?" Ironhide prodded with a snarl.

"I am here," Solarstorm started, giving his brother a glance, who nodded. "Because I am seeking to restore mein status as a Prime's sibling. I made the mistake of becoming a Decepticon, and not stay Neutral." A glare from Ironhide sent a shudder down Solarstorm's spinal strut. "I wish to become an Autobot, to protect sentient beings," Ironhide snorted, pissing off Solarstorm. He held back the snarl threatening to rip from his throat. "And I would also like to prove to Ironhide, how _wrong_ he is." Solarstorm smirked at the said mech's appalled mumble.

"I say we give him a chance," Jolt informed the group.

"As do I," Lennox Agreed.

"So it's settled then?" Optimus prompted. All mechs nodded, all of course, apart from Ironhide. "Then it will be," Optimus rose to his pedes, resting a servo on his brother's shoulder. "Solarstorm will stay with the Autobots."

"And what if he betrays us, just as he did with Megatron?" Asked a human female. All optics and eyes turned to the human.

"He will not betray us, Director," Lennox spoke up. She rose her eyebrow.

"For once, I have to agree with Charlotte." Ironhide grunted. Solarstorm resisted another urge to frag the fucker. He rolled his optics.

"I have already told you I vouldn't dream of betraying Optimus." Solarstorm all but snapped. Ironhide jolted.

"You betrayed Megatron, didn't you?" Charlotte retorted.

"Correct. However, Megatron was a little shit, alvays has been, alvays will be." That was true, Megatron wouldn't change, not in Solarstorm's eyes. "Optimus, is a brother I would gladly look up to." This gained a mumble from the Weapon's specialist and the Intelligence director. "I do apologise, Optimus," Solarstorm turned to his brother. "But my systems are aching,"

"Very well, you may retreat to your room, until all are one," Optimus nodded.

"'till all are one," The autobot motto still sent shudders through Solarstorm's chassis, but he pushed it away as he headed to his room, shooting a sideways glare at Ironhide. He vented heavily and allowed his stance to slouch as the door hissed shut behind him. He started down the hall, wallowing in the silence he was so used to. The only change was he could hear the quiet sound of humans talking among themselves, while keeping out of the huge seeker's way. Why didn't Ironhide trust him? Okay, He was a seeker for the cons, but still, he came back to his brother didn't he? He was trying to join the Autobots, to set things right. He's saved several Autobot's behind Megatron's back didn't he? He saved Rajan from dying didn't he? Heck, he even saved the mech-wreckor's best friend! He punched in the code for his room and walked in. The door hissed shut and locked as the lights came on. He vented heavily as he sat on his berth.

"Is it my past?" Solarstorm said to himself. "Yea, I was a 'con, but I _protected_ neutrals, not murder them! I saved my niece and her sparklings... Her sparklings... My nephews... Primus, it's weird saying that!" he vented again, laying back on his berth. He winced as he lay on the wound on his back plates. His systems were throbbing. He offlined his optics and slowly drifted into repair Recharge.

* * *

Whoa, that chapter turned out way shorter than I expected...

Sorry if the ending of this chapter turned out disappointing' I've had a drink and I'm a bit tipsy, so my mind wont function as normal(And don't worry, I don't do it all the time) that and I am REDICULUSLY tired.

*Rajan's new form is completely Cybertronian, only she has scales covering her Armour, so she looks like a regular old dragon.

Betcha didn't see that comin' did ya?(Well, if you did, you are on clever son/daughter of a gun) Solarstorm is Optimus' brother, Rajan's been raped, by her OWN UNCLE, and Jazz is alive! HUZZAH! - Still tipsy, sorry!

Anyway, I have a sudden case of writer's block, and I'm tired, so

Marakoron, signing out!


	6. Death Threats and Attitude Problems

I just realised how regular my updates are, Well, best make the most of the summer holidays, I only have a week and a half left now so. After that, I'll try updating as regular as i can, but school tends to get the best of me, I always wind up with writer's block thanks to that 'con Mathematics or Art, pain in the ass, that and my friends wont appreciate me on the pc at break/lunchtime or jotting things down at lunch when I get mini plot bunnies hopping around the floor.

xD I could see that.

Anyway, I'm really tired, my cousin decided to pop in and annoy the hell outta me so, this chapter will probably be a major change in attitude, when I'm pissed(as in Ironhide pissed) I usually take my rage out on stories, and not my friends and family.

I'll shut up now.

* * *

Chapter six;

Death-Threats and Attitude Problems

* * *

I hummed softly as my systems onlined. I didn't online my optics though, I was happy enough in the warmth around me. I purred softly, snuggling into the mech behind me. My ears flicked as said mech chuckled and started to stroke my wing. My purring increased and I allowed my chassis to relax. He was so gentle! Another servo began to rub my horn. My horns had sensors in them that deactivated during Battles, which meant the servo rubbing the base of my horn made my body relax even more. I purred louder, my tail and arms limp in the pleasure I was receiving.

"Oh, you like that, don't you Rajan?"

"You're so sensitive..." My processor whirred as I realized who the voices belonged to. I onlined my optics to stare into Sideswipe's. My spark lurched. Why was I snuggled between them? Did I come in here with them last night? No. I didn't. I had fallen asleep between them in the rec room. Who was the slagger that sent me with them? I was drawn from my thoughts by a chuckle.

"A little sparkling tells us you're really enjoying this..." Sunstreaker purred. My cooling fans kicked-started as I began to blush deeply. Cyril must have prodded a parental bond with Sunstreaker, meaning Cyrus probably did the same with Sideswipe. Which also lead to the twins knowing how I felt, through their sparkling-bond. I tried to speak but all that came from my vocal processor was a rip of loud purring. The twins chuckled. I frowned. A loud knock at the door startled us.

"C'mon you three! Prime wants ta talk t' ya!" Jazz's voice sounded. Wait. Jazz? Jazz! His appearance last night must have sailed over my head. "an' I pray t' primus you havun't done 'nythin' t' the poor femme." The twins smirked.

"You dirty minded perverts!" I snapped. Jazz laughed.

"Oh? So y'ur awake?"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Come on," Sideswipe stated. "Let's go see your Opiluk," The twins stood up and I whimpered as the heat left with them. I frowned, more at myself, and hopped off the berth. A tap on my spark chamber drew my attention.

**:/Danni, we eat now?/:** trilled a tired voice. I purred.

**:/Yes , my spark, we're going to eat/: **I followed the twins out of their room and down the hall to the Rec room. I watched at the corner of my eye as Jazz sauntered in the opposite direction.

"Where's he goin'?"

"To wake up your uncle," I froze. Megatron?

"No," Sunstreaker purred, as if reading my mind. "Solarstorm,"

"Solar- Oh!" I facepalmed, shaking my head. The twins chuckled. "I forgot about him,"

* * *

Solarstorm groaned as his systems onlined, very slowly. How could Optimus put up with this every day? He growled as he rubbed his helm, a helm-ache was developing, for whatever reason. A knock at the door startled the seeker.

"Wakey wakey," Jazz's voice called. "Ge' ou'a bed, lazy bot,"

"I am awake," Solarstorm grinned. Jazz scoffed.

"Well, a c'n see am needed,"

"I vould've fallen back to recharge if you hadn't shown," Jazz laughed.

"Y'ur voice s'r'sly gives meh the creeps, Storm." Solarstorm chuckled. "Prime wants ta see ya in the rec room, ya got three breems ta be there," With that, Jazz's pedesteps could be heard down the corridor. Solarstorm was still pissed at Ironhide, but he couldn't take that out on the poor saboteur, After all, Jazz's never gave Solarstorm reason to hate him. Sure, he's bumped into him, but they always wound out working together, whether it was to take out a treacherous Dark Dragonian, or to save a neutral. Solarstorm may have been a 'con, but he never wished to harm anyone, he was in it to get respect. Bullshit. It was a waste of time. He would have been better off with Optimus from the start. With a vent, Solarstorm rose to his pedes. Then pain.

"Fuck!" He cursed, sitting back down on the berth. His back was throbbing. "A-ah, I better speak to Ratch," He mumbled to himself. He stood up again, this time he shuttered his optics as the pain shot through his back yet again. He dismissed the pain and left his room. It was still dark outside, that he could tell from the lack of light through the roof. He vented heavily before turning to walk down the Hall. It was quiet. Just the silence the seeker enjoyed. A ruckus of laughter from the rec room startled Solarstorm. He looked down to the door as it opened. There, to his amusement, walked out Ironhide, arms folded, transformer sized fairy wings glued to his back plates. Solarstorm snorted in amusement at the sight.

"Every Slaggin' time!" The Weapons Specialist snarled. Solarstorm prayed to Primus Ironhide wouldn't see him. Nope. His prayer was unanswered. Ironhide snarled at the seeker.

"Don't look at me!" Solarstorm chirped, holding his arms up in surrender. Ironhide growled. "I may currently hate you, but I vouldn't _dare_ do somezing like _that_," Ironhide raised an Optic Ridge. "I svear, I vouldn't dare."

"You think I beleive _you_?" Ironhide all but roared. Solarstorm flinched. He already had a bad back, and a helm ache, a fight with Ironhide would be the worst thing to happen to him now. Solarstorm stood to one side as Ironhide stomped past him, throwing him a death glare that said; 'I will fuck you up, and you can count on it' as he passed.

"Solarstorm," Optimus' voice startled the seeker. He turned to his brother. "Good Cycle, brother."

"Good Cycle," Solarstorm replied, walking to the rec room. Optimus stood to one side to allow Solarstorm in. Every other bot was there. He grinned as he Saw his niece sat between the two twins, one of their arms each slung on her shoulders. The hybrid looked at her uncle and nodded with a smile. Solarstorm smirked back.A snort of amusement from Mirage caught the seeker's attention.

"I wasn't laughing at you," Mirage grinned, his Italian accent strong. "Still recovering from Ironhide's... transformation," The mech snorted at the last word before bursting back into laughter again. Solarstorm grinned, rolling his optics and shaking his head.

"Well," Jazz chirped, a smug grin on his faceplates. "Whadya think of mah handy work, Solar?"

"Very... interesting," Solarstorm grinned. The silver mech's grin widened. Solarstorm took a seat beside his brother, wincing at the pain in his back.

* * *

"He got away?" Roared Megatron, holding Starscream by the throat.

"That traitor Solarstorm showed!" the SiC choked. Megatron snarled. "He was protecting the midget!"

"So, Solarstorm decided to show his face?" the large mech snarled. Starscream choked and nodded s Megatron's grip tightened.

"L-Lord Megatron-" Starscream winced as he was dropped. He rubbed his throat as Megatron turned his back. A growl rose from the seeker's throat.

"The traitor must be offlined. permanently."

"And how do we do that?" Spoke up another Decepticon. Starscream glowered at said Mech, who was taller than the seeker, but wasn't nearly as strong as him.

"The only way we can," Megatron growled, facing Starscream at the new mech. "In order to offline Solarstorm," The large mech paused dramatically. "We must offline his niece."

Silence.

"With all Due respect , Lord Megatron," Another Con started, barely daring to look his leader in the optics. "Rajan has recently regenerated, her new form is more deadly than her earlier form." Megatron's snarl startled the mech.

"She maybe strong, but all beings have a weak spot, Breakdown." The mech beside Starscream retorted. Breakdown's optic twitched.

"And believe I know what, or should I say, _who_ Rajan's weak spot is," Starscream smirked.

"Well," Megatron snarled. "Speak up!"

"according to Thundercracker, Rajan has spent an awful amount of time with those wrenched twins; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"That would complicate things!" Snapped the 'copter mech beside Starscream.

"Do you have a problem with that, Blackout?" Megatron snarled. Blackout shook his helm. "Good. Now, Starscream," Starscream looked at his Lord. "You, Blackout and Grindor will take those promiscuous twins to our 'Torture chamber' and Make sure Rajan Follows you! Breakdown, Barricade and I will be waiting there to murder the bitch, and Solarstorm, if he follows."

"Knowing him, he will," Grindor snarled, propellers raised in anger. His brother snarled in agreement.

"What are you waiting for? Move it!" Megatron all but roared his orders. The 'Copter twins saluted before transforming and leaving base, Starscream close behind.

* * *

I barrel-rolled to evade Ironhide's cannonfire, narrowly missing clipping Solarstorm, who quickly shot up.

"This, I like," Ironhide snarled, firing at both of us. Solarstorm dropped his engines, plummeting to the ground, before shooting back up. I loop-the-looped, roaring as I counterattacked the black Mech. Said Mech rolled out of my way and Fired at me again. I skidded on the soft sand, chucking some of it up, before rolling forward and getting back into the air. "You're quick!" Ironhide barked, firing at me again. This time, the bullet grazed my wing. I smirked as I dived right down. "But you ain't quick eno- whoa!" Ironhide grunted as I flew right back at him at ground-level, knocking him on his back. I laughed as he cursed. I flew directly up as Mirage leaped at me with unsheathed wrist-blades.

"Nice try, 'rage," I grinned. Yelping as Solarstorm flew right at me, transformed, then pinned me to the ground, aiming his plasma rifle.

"it's over, con," He grinned. Despite his visor being down, I could tell he was being playful. he let me get up and I mock glared at him. "Vord of advice, Sveetspark," He started, his serious face plaguing. "Vhen fighting ground based cons and aerial cons, don't ever let your guard down," I nodded. "Vhen fighting more zan one Aerialcon, remember, keep your systems on _full_ alert, especially vhen Screamer's around."

"Wow," Ironhide put in. "A 'con? Giving an autobot advice? Now _that's_ a sight!"

"I am not a con," Solarstorm snapped.

"Ironhide," I growled. "Will you just _drop it already!_" I barked. Ironhide stared at me. "Will you just, give him a chance. You're acting like he stabbed you in th back."

"You weren't in the war!" Ironhide snarled, effectively drawing all attention to the argument. "Solarstorm was the bastard that murdered my creator!"

"That was involuntary!" Solarstorm snarled.

"Yea, right! you," Ironhide prodded Solarstorm in the chest armour fiercely. "Gave no mercy! You killed her without thinking!"

"Hey! turning your back on Megatron infront of his Optics is hard!" Solarstorm roared.

"Oh sure! Yet, you still 'betrayed' him!"

"To save my niece!"

"More like yourself!"

"If I vanted to save myselv, I vouldn't have stopped Megatron Raping her to _death_!"

"You think I'd believe a _Decepticon_?"

"for fuck sake, Ironhide! If you aren't going to believe me," Solarstorm loaded his launcher and aimed for Ironhide. "Then come at me!"

"Stop!" I roared. Ironhide and Solarstorm turned to face me. "Solarstorm, put your fucking gun away!" I snapped, lashing my tail. Solarstorm complied. "Ironhide," I turned to face said mech, allowing my fury to cover my face. "Fucking grow up! I am _sick_ of hearing you fucking complaining about my uncle all the time! You don't get it do you? You think all cons are the same; always trying to murder others to gain respect." I began to pace around him. Solarstorm backed out of my way, I was about to release a whole load of speech on the poor mech-wreckor. "Well you're wrong. Solarstorm made a mistake, don't we all? With both older brothers fighting each other, no wonder Solar was confused. Megatron _tricked him_. Just as Shadow tricked me." I stomped my paw as I stood in front of Ironhide. "I know what it is like to have your self-esteem disappear on you. Solarstorm Joined the cons, I joined the Cons, but because we didn't know _how_ to _react_, We didn't know how to stand up! You can't say you haven't fucked up somewhere along the line! heck, You fucking turned your back on Sentinel Prime, and look where that got you!" I paused to watch Ironhide's expression change from rage, to guilt. "My ex-Commander gave you a second chance at life. Not many beings get that opportunity. Solarstorm will _never_ get that chance! He doesn't have a dragonian equal, meaning if he fucks up, he has to right it himself, and that is _fucking hard_. He is trying very hard to sort things out for himself Ironhide, and you're the only one bringing him down. tolerating your trigger-happyness is difficult enough as it is, shouting your curses at him is making his life miserable, which is giving you a bad reputation." by this point, a circle had grew around my lecture, Optimus at the head. "You don't want that, do you?" Ironhide shook his head, staring at the ground. "No, I thought not. You are acting like a sparkling. You are being a selfish, heartless bastard, twitchy-finger. Watch what you say, keep an eye on who you shoot, because if you step one foot wrong," I used my claw to make him look at me. I could tell by the look in his optics that my face was in pure rage. "I will remove your life-force. Understood?" I all but roared that last word. Ironhide nodded once. I stepped back, glaring at the mech. I jolted as I heard clapping from the other mechs.

"I have never, in my life, saw anyone talk to Ironhide in that way." Optimus confessed, his faceplates lit up with pride. "Not even I have used that tone on him."

"T' stand up t' him," Jazz started, grinning. "takes alotta balls," There were mutters of agreement. I smirked a little, standing proud. I'd never used a speech like that before, not even to the Dragonian ethnic groups, this was to one mech. I jolted as I felt a servo on my shoulder.

"vell, it's clear who the prime's next-of-kin is." Solarstorm chuckled. I suddenly realized that Ironhide was unerringly quiet.

"Ironhide?" No answer. "Ironhide... speak up," Still no answer. I vented, ignoring the snarl threatening to explode from my throat. "I wont bite your head off this time," All Optics turned to the Mech-wreckor. I raised an optic ridge.

"I can see vhy you vould be pissed at me, Ironhide." Solarstorm spoke up.

"Sorry I ranted 'hide..." I apologized. I noticed Ironhide's chassis shiver. I cocked my head in confusion. Ironhide hadn't moved since I bollocked him.

"Ironhide?" A series of voices asked in concern. My body stiffened completly. Fuck! I nudged Ironhide carefully. Shit. No response.

"Ironhide?" Optimus's voice seemed to echo my concern. At that moment, Ratchet ran out.

"Who the slag yelled at him!" Ratchet roared. "Whoever it was gave him a fucking spark-attack!"

"Oops," I whimpered. Ratchet scoffed. "I can fix it!" I pleaded. Ratchet simply glared at me.

"He's had a spark-attack?" Mirage suddenly realized the situation. I began to pace. Shit! I gave him a spark-attack! How could I have been so stupid! He's frickin old! I forgot how fragile the elderly were. I whimpered. I could feel all optics on me, all but one pair I could feel were pissed. I roared pitifully before taking off.

"Wait! Rajan!" Solarstorm yelled after me. I heard him transform and follow me. My collar began to glow. Another crystal... no! He couldn't... no! No! NO! I stopped in the air and turned to face the scene I fled from. I zeroed in and...

Ratchet was standing over a heap of metal.

"No!" I screamed. my body flopped while my wings flapped feebly. "Ironhide, I'm sorry!" I roared. I shuddered as my call echoed through the mountains. All the bots were staring up at me. What the fuck have I done! I've murdered an Autobot... my wings gave up on me in my depression and I plummeted down to my death.

* * *

Told ya I'd vent in this story. OMG. I had so much fun bawling at Ironhide (Even though it was only in this)

To any Ironhide fans out there, don't worry! There's a little twist. I wouldn't dream of killing an autobot, especially since I could get sued for it.

anyway, I'm gonna start the next chapter now, Marakoron Signing out!


	7. Reassurance

Alright guys, I publish both of these chapters at roughly the same time so You could find out what happened to ol' Ironhide. That and I have plot bunnies for this chapter anyway.

Again, I realized, I haven't gotten a very large part for the twins yet, they will come in eventually, I promise.

Anyway, here ya go.

* * *

Chapter Seven(FFF, already?);

reassurance.

* * *

_My optics slowly onlined. My whole body felt weightless. What was going on? I turned to stand up, only to find I couldn't. Every time I tried, I'd move back on my back. I looked up. Solarstorm was their in robot form, his optics were full of pain, his faceplates had dispar written all over. _

_"Well done," snarled a voice. Ironhide..._

_"Ironhide?"_

_"Not any more." _

I screamed as I realized what was happening. I was falling. I tried desperately to get my wings to move, but they wouldn't, they were trapped. I onlined my optics and cried out, Solarstorm had me in his arms.

"Whoa! Rajan! You're avake!" he chirped.

"I killed Ironhide!"

"You didn't,"

"What? but I-"

"he's fine." How? how was he fine? I gave him a heart attack! I mean, a spark-attack. I tried to reach Sideswipe or Sunstreaker through the Sparkling's bonds, but it failed. Why couldn't I get to them? My sparklings wouldn't respond. The sound of two helicopters and a jet tore me from my thoughts. "Shit! Hold on Rajan!" I complied, latching my claws to Solarstorm's chest plates. I shuddered at the sound of a rocket loading.

* * *

Solarstorm snarled, flying backwards to face the three Aerialcons. "Alright Rajan. _This _iz how you fight aerialcons." The seeker snarled. With a _Chu-chunk_, Solarstrom loaded his rocket launcher. He rested it on his shoulder and aimed for Screamer. A smirk rose from his lip components as Rajan started to hum to herself. At once, the seeker recognized the song. He grinned as he hummed along with her, locking his target.

Solarstorm sang as he fired at Starscream. A pissed curse from said Seeker could be heard.

"I'm never, I'm never down!" Rajan suddenly roared the lyrics.

"Live forever, forever with you around!" Solarstorm continued. Blackout and Grindor transformed and began firing at the ex-Con and his precious niece. Easily dodging the bullets, while reloading his launcher, Solarstorm continued;

_"We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun"_ He fired at Blackout, clipping his propeller, causing him to teeter in the air, cursing. Grindor roared as he flew forward, ready to shoot Solarstorm in the helm. Said Seeker put his launcher back before transforming his hand into his plasma rifle. Solarstorm fired. Grindor roared in pain, the plasma bullet piercing through his helm, a spray of sparks and energon flew out the back of the mech's helm. Solarstorm grinned as he flew back to evade Starscream.

"You're awfully singy!" Starscream roared. "Yet you're about to have your processor blown out!"

"Oh I don't think so." solarstorm aimed his rifle at Starscream, ready to fire, when,

Rajan turned around in her hold, firing a jet of black and gold flame. Solarstorm grimaced as Starscream's engines suddenly cut off, causing the mech to fall to his doom. Rajan grinned. looking up, Solarstorm saw the rage on Blackout's faceplates. Said con roared and launched himself at Solarstorm. The large seeker roared in response as his spinal strut sent a painful burst through his systems. Rajan kicked off from her uncle and barrel rolled to regain flight.

* * *

I flew over the Autobots, doubling back as I reached a clifftop. I roared as I flew back. Solarstorm roared in pain as Blackout slashed at the older mech's throat with his propeller. As I flew back, I realized a few 'bots were joining the battle; Optimus; No surprise, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage and Cliffjumper. I grinned; I must have been forgiven. I looked back up at my target. Solarstorm was plummeting to the ground, Blackout hovering proudly. I heard one of the followers transform. I roared in full on rage.

**Battle Mode: Initiating...  
Horn Sensors: Disabled  
Sound Receptors: Retracted  
Armour: Activating... Activating... Activated.  
Primary Weapons; Shoulder launcher: Active. Wrist-Blades: Activated. Tail-Blade: Active  
Secondary Weapons; Back-blades: Idle. Sabres: Idle. Claws: unsheathed.  
Light Receptors: High Alert; Lock on initiated  
Battle Mode: Initiated.**

Excellent. I roared as I came close to Blackout. Said mech jolted, but I was too quick for him. I grabbed his Propellers, causing him to wince.

"Get off me!" He snarled.

"What's the matter? Frightened I'll shoot off your bollocks?" I grinned. Blackout transformed, causing me to yelp as the force from his propellers caused me to retreat. Blackout transformed again and fired at me. I barrel rolled to the left, before slamming into him. He roared angrily as his back collided with the stone cliff. There was a _clunk_ as My shoulder launcher loaded up. I roared loudly, before firing in rapid succession at the con. He roared in pain, which cut short as he fell into forced stasis. I grinned.

"We have more cons!" yelled Sunstreaker. I turned to look, but I was slammed into. I shuttered my optics to try to name my attacker. Shit! I kicked out, before Megatron tried anything, sending him away from me. I turned around and glared at Megatron, who was smirking, as usual.

"Awww, is my slave not wanting to return to her Master?" Megatron purred. I snarled, and jolted as I heard Sideswipe and Sunstreaker roar in unison. Megatron flew at me, but I let my wings freeze. I fell to the ground while Megatron flew overhead. Just as i reached the ground, My jet boosters activated, shooting me into the air. I looked down as I went up. Megatron was above me, meaning my horns slammed into his chassis. The large mech roared, grabbing my horns. "You little bitch!" He snarled. I winced as he scratched my wings. A warning came up on my HUD; **Warning!: Wings damaged! Unable to re-establish connection! Wings Disabled. **Shit. My wings retracted, leaving the only option; Fight Megatron without them. I roared and threw my head forward, slamming Megatron into the cliff face. The pissed mech snarled, charging his Photon cannon. I quickly shut off my intakes and boosters. Megatron Fired.

I fell.

And he Missed.

As I fell, I leaned forward so I would land on all fours. I activated my mouth-sheild as the ground came closer. The rev of engines informed me that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were either pissed, or ready to catch me. They were pissed. I landed on the ground with a loud _THUD_. I easily stood on my hind legs. I looked up, to see Megatron gone. I raised an optic ridge. Where was he?

"Megatron!" I roared. I yelped as Megatron seemed to materialize behind me and grab me, holding me to his chassis.

"Hey! get off her!" Yelled Cliffjumper. I growled and tried to free myself from Megatron, but I couldn't, his servos had a firm grip on me.

"Cliffjumper! Help!" I screamed. Said Mech slammed into Megatron's side, causing him to let go of me. I turned around and nutted the 'con with full force, cauising him to fall backwards. I snarled, raising my back blades as Megatron stood back up. Energon was dripping from his mouth plates. I must have hit him pretty hard. At the sound of an Engine, I turned around to see; Barricade and Breakdown. I growled.

"I got these two," Cliffjumper stated as Megatron transformed and fled. "Get back to the others," I nodded and turned, running back to the other Autobots.

When I reached the others, Ratchet had a face of fury.

"Next time you yell at Ironhide," he snarled. "Think about _how loud_ you're going to shout!"

"Give 'er a break Ratch," Jazz put in. "Ow was she supposed t' know 'ow 'hide would react?" Ratchet scoffed. I sighed and lowered my head.

**/"Ironhide's gonna be alright, right?"/** Bee asked, worried.

"He's just in forced Stasis," Ratchet said on a vent. "He'll be alright in a while." I vented with relief.

* * *

Solarstorm groaned as his systems onlined. What hit him? His back was aching, he couldn't feel his wings, and it felt as though someone sliced his throat open. He onlined his optics dimly, jolting, painfully, as he spotted the Autobot Medic.

"So _now_ you decide to come to," Ratchet growled. What got his gears in a bind? "About time, too."

"What happened?" Solarstorm coughed. Ratchet scoffed, not at Solarstorm though. The seeker turned his helm to find what Ratchet was scoffing at, venting in shock at what he saw. There, on the medical berth beside him, Ironhide was lying in stasis. "holy shit, what happened to him?" he repeated.

"Rajan gave him a slaggin' spark attack." Solarstorm froze at the new information.

"Will he be okay?"

"In a few solar cycles," Solarstorm winced, his processor flashed back to what he'd witnessed. Of cause; Rajan had a full on yelling rant at the poor Mech-wreckor. Solarstorm was pulled from his thoughts as Ratchet turned to face him. "As for you though, you've received major damage to your spinal Strut, any walking would result in severe pain, until your chassis repairs itself. For now, I'm afraid you will have to stay seated" Solarstorm groaned. Great. What if his brother decided to launch another attack? How would he protect Optimus? How would he protect Rajan?

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Well," Ratchet started. "You can either stay in here and do absolutely nothing," Solarstorm vented. "Or," That attracted his attention. "I can put you in Stasis for an orn." Hmm... lie and do nothing, or stasis, where he'll be oblivious to his surroundings? Stasis wins.

"I'd rather stay in Stasis," Solarstorm confessed.

"Alright," Ratchet grinned, almost evilly. "First though, to make sure you survive, you better have some energon." Solarstorm nodded as his tank growled. Come to think of it, he hadn't refueled in a while. Ratchet handed him a cube of energon, which disappeared in a klik. "Alright, When you online, you'll find your limbs rather stiff, by then though, Ironhide should be online, and I'll get him to help you sort yourself out." Solarstorm nodded slowly, conscious of the fact that Ironhide will probably still hate him, that, or he would murder the poor seeker in stasis. Solarstorm vented as he offlined his systems.

* * *

I paced in the rec Room. Were Solarstorm and ironhide going to be okay? Why couldn't I sense my sparklings? This solar-cycle was going to last a long time. I vented as I turned.

"Easy Rajan," Sideswipe's pur tore me from my thoughts. I looked up at the mech. He didn't seem to be upset... or angry, or even his usual childish-self. Instead, he was smiling lathargically. "Ironhide and Solarstorm are gonna be fine,"

"Really?" I all but squeaked, launching myself into hugging the mech. He chuckled softly, returning the hug.

"Yea, really,"

"Oy, Don't hog her Sides!" Sunstreaker snapped.I turned to the golden Mech. He too, was smiling.

"Stop giving me those looks!" I purred. Their smiles grew as Sunstreaker joined in the hug. A snort of laughter rose from Mirage as he walked in.

"oooh, I can sense a thr-"

"Don't start!" Cliffjumper snapped.

"Chill Cliff', " Mirage groaned. "I was kidding,"

"I should hope so." Optimus suddenly stated. "I do not wish to hear absurd comments about my femmeling and who she chooses to be her mate." I blushed deeply and I heard the twins' cooling fans online.

"Thanks, Opiluk..." I groaned. Optimus chuckled, clearly amused. I sudden chirp of excitement filled my audios. My Sparklings!

**/Danni?/**

**/Safe to come out?/**

**/I want to see Opi.../ **I purred at the clear-as-day demand from Cyril. He was growing up so fast! I stood so I was Sideways to the twins and opened my sparkling hold.

"Opi!" Cyril chirped, leaping into Sunstreaker's arms. Said mech chuckled and nuzzled his sparkling. Cyrus, however, was still drowsy and simply rested against my chassis as I closed the hold. I purred and nuzzled him. He trilled happily as Sideswipe took his turn to nuzzle the sparkling.

"Danni?" I looked at Cyril. "Where's Ironhide?" I vented.

"Ironhide's in stasis..." Sunstreaker confessed. "He wont be online for a little while,"

"What Stasis?" Cyrus put in.

"Very long Recharge," Cyril explained. Cyrus nodded once, before snuggling into my chest. "Which you will fall into if you don't move." Cyrus opened his eyes and glared at his brother.

"Awwh," the older twins purred. The sparklings trilled and looked up at their Opiluks. I smiled, feeling proud of my sparklings. I had no idea they would react so well with the Autobots, prehaps I was wrong about them, maybe Megatron's flaws wouldn't affect them in future... Well, Cyrus had his anger, and Cyril had his looks, but still. Cyrus trilled angrily as he rose to his feet, teetering slightly at the height he was at.

"Danni tall," Cyrus trilled, suddenly very enthusiastic. He then turned his eyes up to me. "When I learn fly?"

"When your wings are strong enough," Cyrus growled in dismay, opening his tiny wings. He studied them with a little curiosity, folding and unfolding them. He flapped them both once and trilled as his weight lifted from my servos ever so slightly. I purred and sent feelings of love and confidence through the bond, which I sent to Cyril too, causing the sparkling to trill.

"Cyrus," Cyril started. His brother turned to him. "Danni's wings were strong enough when she became a scout, maybe yours will be too."

"How did you know that?" I asked before Cyrus answered.

"Rift Told me,"

"He likes to stick his nose in," Sunstreaker stated.

"What do you expect? He's the son of Vector Prime."

"Touché," a sudden growl of my tank and my sparklings' startled all of us. "Looks like you three need refueling." I nodded once, the Sparklings trilled and jumped up and down excitedly.

After refueling, I realized how exhausted I was. I sat down between the twins with a long vent, resting my helm on the back of the couch. Cyrus and Cyril were already sound in recharch in my sparkling hold.

"All that fighting and bawling at Ironhide's really taken the energy out of you..." Sideswipe observed, pulling me so I lay my helm on his shoulder.

"I'm not surprised.." Sunstreaker agreed, sitting closer to me.

"Don't even think about it," I growled lathargically as both mechs moved their servos to my lap. "I'm not in the mood." They both put their servos up in surrender and I smirked. I offlined my optics with a vent, allowing my chassis to relax between the two mechs. The warmth from earlier returned as they held me close. I hummed slightly at the sound of their spark's thrumming steadily. Primus, what was happening to me? I couldn't normally hear their sparks... was it the sparklings? Or was it...

No.

I wasn't.

Was I?

I couldn't be...

Not this soon...

Or am I?

* * *

Sideswipe chuckled as Rajan slipped into Recharge, still resting her helm against his shoulder. Sunstreaker grinned. Ratchet rolled his optics, while everyone else smiled.

"Wow," Sam breathed, sitting at his post on Bumblebee's shoulder. "I gotta admit, those three look kinda cute together,"

**"/Ha, yea,/" **Bumblebee grinned. **"/Optimus,/" **Said mech turned to face his scout. **"/If Rajan wanted to... uhm,/"**

"Bond with them, would I allow it?" Optimus finished, a small smirk on his faceplates. "Depending on how well they take care of her,"

"This soon?" Ratchet snapped. Optimus shook his helm.

"No," He laughed. "They haven't known her for long, Rajan unfortunately has Multiple-Personality Disorder, which could put the two off."

**"/Is that why Rajan doesn't have a sparkmate?/"**

"Correct," Optimus said on a vent.

"Sh' c'n c'ntr'l it, righ'?" Jazz asked, curious.

"For the most part, yes. however, stress combined with anger could cause her other personality to take over,"

"Then why didn't it happen while she was fighting the three stooges?"

"Because, Ratchet, the presence of an Autobot of her family unit prevents that from happening,"

"So, 'cause 'Storm 'nd 'er sparklin's were th're, sh' di'n't turn?"

"Correct, as long as a mech or femme of her family unit is near, she will remain herself."

Rajan suddenly stirred in her recharge, pushing her chassis into Sideswipe's. The silver mech looked at her with concern.

"Do not worry, Sideswipe," Sideswipe faced the Prime. "Her recharge-projections are rather vivid, good ones cause her to mumble, bad ones cause her to lash out and or scream and roar."

"Then why did she come closer to me?"

"Because she's probably dreaming about you," Sam stated. All optics turned on him. "What? It happens in humans, so why can't it happen in you guys?"

"It isn't that Sam," Jolt admitted. "it's that she doesn't know him all that well." All optics returned to Rajan once again as she murmured the twins' designations. Said Mechs rumbled, nuzzling the hybrid, who then chirped a little, a small smile rising.

**"/She's a cute recharger.../"** Bumblebee jolted at the sudden rev of engines from the twins.

"She's mine!" both twins snapped.

**"/I was just sayin! Don't bite my helm off!/"**

"Chill, Sides, Sunny" Jazz chuckled. "'sides, Optimus 'asn't allowed ya to 'ave 'er as yo'r own." Both twins vented. "y'u'll 'ave 'er in time though, y'u'll see." Optimus frowned at the lieutenant's statement.

* * *

First things first; Sorry about the random singing I added in, I was in a really happy mood, and the song seemed to fit *Hides in corner*

**Writer's block sucks **T.T This took a lot longer to finish than I thought, I had writers block half way though the fight *gah*

I am so glad this is turning out the way it has, I have to admit, I really wasn't expecting this to get so many views! Thanks guys! n_n


	8. Abnormalities

I am not entirely sure how well this chapter will turn out, I only have minor plot bunnies(If you can even call it that) for this chapter, and I'm still overly excited for the next episode of Transformers: Prime, I'm pretty sure I know who the 'New recruit' is. **Squee! **(not gonna say, cos I could be wrong, small a chance that is :p)

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Oh, An FYI, this chapter is set a few months after the earlier Chapter, so you guys don't get confused.

* * *

Chapter Eight;

Abnormalities

* * *

So far, my Cycle had gone well; Ironhide onlined sooner than Ratchet predicted. Solarstorm's systems had repaired, the twins weren't harassing me, for a change, and I got to do some guardian-role-play with Bumblebee. I was in quite a cheery mood too; The weather was very sunny! The feeling of the suns rays on my wing membrane and back was great, I felt warm, I felt like I was being hugged by the twins. Wait. What? Why did I just say that? Those two were annoying the hell out of me, why would I wanna be _hugged_ by them? I shook my head, eliminating the thought from my processor, at least, for now.

**/ "Hey, Rajan,"/** Bumblebee suddenly chirped.

"What is it Bee?"

**/ "Sam's girlfriend; Carly, hasn't met you yet, she's Met Cyrus, but she sure wants to see you, being his mother and all." /**

"Okay," I chirped.

**/ "Awesome! Mind, don't expect her to run away, and don't expect her to stare either, she's been chased by cons, attacked by giant robotic Vultures, not to mention she had a rant at Megatron, and _Survived_."/**

"Sounds like a spunky human,"

**/ "She's not as spunky as Mikaela was..." / **Bumblebee trailed off. I vented.

"What happened to her?"

**/ "She and Sam split up," /**

"Oh..." Bumblebee suddenly stopped outside a large building. I hovered above him, out of sight of the humans. Most thought I was just a bird.

"Hey Bee!" The voice that chirped wasn't Sam's. I looked down to see a human female wearing a long white dress.

"How are you doing, Carly?" Bumblebee asked through the radio.  
"I'm great! How's Cyrus?"

"He's fine, he was complaining about Cyril, but other than that he's good,"

"Cyril?"

"His brother,"

"He has a brother?"

"yeah, his Mother's here too," Sam spoke up. "If you look up," Sam looked up and pointed at me. Carly followed his gaze.

"Looks like a giant bird..."

"She's no bird," Sam laughed. "I can't show her properly here, too many humans, we're saving her for when it gets too intense, _if_ it gets too intense." With that, both humans sat in Bumblebee, who reversed and headed back to base. I turned in a large circle and followed him. The wind suddenly picked up, forcing me to slow down. The sky began to cloud up with dark, black clouds and the sound of thunder Cracked above.

**::Rajan, it's Bumblebee, Are you alright? You've vanished off Radar...::-Bumblebee**

**::I'm okay Bee, just hiding in the clouds,::-Rajan**

**::That's strange, I can normally pick Air Raid up during storms...::-Bumblebee**

**::This must be a different kind of storm,::-Rajan**

**::How Different?::-Bumblebee**

**::Well, the clouds are a lot darker than normal,::-Rajan**

**::Touché::-Bumblebee**

I vented heavily, jolting as the sky suddenly lit up in a flash of _Red_ Lightning. The sound of a car alarm went off, followed by several others. This was a strange storm... I lowered altitude to check the streets. The road was ruined; A large crater formed in the centre, various cars were up-turned, Lampposts were laying on the ground and humans were fleeing, screaming.

**::By primus! What on earth is going on?::-Ratchet **

I jolted at the sudden Comm.**::Ratchet?::-Rajan**

**::Yea, it's me, I can see the streets, what happened?::-Ratchet**

**::last thing I remember that was abnormal, was the flash of red lightning,::-Rajan**

**::RED lightning?::-Ratchet**

**::Affirmative. I might have seen it before, but I can't remember much past being a 'Con.::-Rajan**

**::This is rather strange... Return to base, immediately::-Ratchet.** With that, the Comm. Went off. I hovered for a little while, watching the roads below. A loud roar caught me off guard and I suddenly lost sense of bravery. I recognized the roar, and I wasn't about to let the owner of the roar catch me off guard again. I shook my head and flew back to base. I couldn't help but feel the sense of dread wash over me, as the clouds continued to rumble and flash above me. I could feel my spark thrumming hard with fear. I was thankful my sparklings were with the twins. My paws began to feel tingly, and my head felt light; never a good sign. Another bolt of lightning flashed and I jolted, increasing speed.

**::Are you alright?::-Sunstreaker**

**::I'm fine,::-Rajan**

**::Cryil's acting strange; He's panicking, his spark's thrumming faster than usual and his intakes aren't very regular, Cyrus is acting the same::-Sunstreaker.** _Cyrus and Cyril must be feeling the same panic as I am..._

**::Okay I'll admit it!::-Rajan**

**::Calm down, calm down, What is it?::-Sunstreaker**

**::There's a strange storm happening where I am, and the lightning is _red. _I'm under attack from my captain's brother, I need help! He'll kill me if he catches me!::-Rajan**

**::Calm down, Sideswipe and I will be there soon, I promise, just don't get caught, Okay Sweetspark?::-Sunstreaker. **I vented as I attempted to keep calm, my forepaws were trembling and my wings weren't flapping as regular as they should.

**::O-Okay, P-please hurry!::-Rajan**

**::We're on our way, I'll keep on Comm. For you, okay?::-Sunstreaker**

**::Okay...::-Rajan**. My venting gradually slowed down and I managed to control my trembling.

**::What is this dragon like? I mean, what does he look like?::-Sideswipe**

**::Well, He's mainly grey, His underbelly is Red and looks like lightning, He's got a double-conductor Tail-blade-::-Rajan**

**::Double Conductor::-Sunstreaker**

**::Yeah, it's basically two spikes bent in an L shape that work in unison to his back spikes, shoulder blades and horns, His tail-blades will spark and send bolts of electricity up his back spikes, the electricity will pass through his shoulder blades and to his horns, which he then uses to-::-Rajan. **I stopped short as a bolt of lightning struck my wing, causing me to plummet. I let out a shaken scream as I fell towards the ground.

**::Rajan?::-Sideswipe**

**::Are you okay!::-Sunstreaker**

**::please, answer!::-Sideswipe.** I lay on the ground for a little while, unable to reply to Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. Why couldn't I answer?

* * *

Sunstreaker increased his speed, despite the laws. Rajan was in trouble, he could feel it in his tank.

"Whoa, Sunny! Slow down!" Sideswipe yelled, struggling to keep up. "Rajan's gonna be okay!"

"No," Sunstreaker snapped. "Cyril is really panicking, she's hurt,"

"Cyrus is panicking too..."

"Then you know how much danger she's in! Hurry up!" Sunstreaker growled, racing down the road in Overdrive. He skidded to a stop and transformed as he found Rajan; She was lying on the ground, her body shaking, no, not shaking, her body was having Spasms. "Oh no, Rajan!" Rajan looked up at the mech, her optics were dim, but full of terror. Her mouth opened, but all that came out was a cry of pain. Sunstreaker stood beside the femme, crouching behind her. Sideswipe stopped and transformed as he reached and knelt before Rajan.

"What happened?" He demanded, reaching to stroke her wing. Her body had another spasm as he did so and he pulled his servo away. "Rajan, speak to me,"

"R-Red-b-bolt," Rajan choked out. The twins grimaced as blood trickled out of her mouth, it was only a little, but it was enough for them to realise how much pain she was in. They both shared the same worried look. A dark chuckle tore the mechs' attention from Rajan. They looked around, but saw nothing.

"There is no point trying to save her. Rajan is doomed. There is no way she will survive. Say goodbye to your precious femme!" Roared the voice, at the same time; a bolt of _red_ lighting flashed and both mechs jolted. Sunstreaker choked out a yell as another bolt struck the ground beside him. Sideswipe vented in horror, the bolt seemed to travel through the pavement. Sunstreaker rose to his pedes in alarm as the electricity neared him.

"What the slag?" he exclaimed. "What sort of fragged up lightning is this?"

"That, would be my fault," The voice chuckled. Another bolt of lightning, this time, it was a lot thicker, and brought a dragon with it. Said Dragon was grey, His spinal plates, his double-conductor tail-blade, his horns and his underbelly were a deep crimson. His eyes were dark emerald, with red mixed in, his claws were stained with blood and his wings were raised high. Both mechs shuddered at the appearance of the dragon. His wing membrane seemed to made of blood. The Dragon walked forward at a painfully slow pace, his paws sparking with every step. "I, Redbot, relieve you both of duty." The dragon reared, revealing the deep gashes on his stomach. He raised his paws; his paw-pads also took the appearance of blood, something appeared to be squirming within, and he struck a blow. Sunstreaker winced as he fell on his skidplate. Sideswipe unsheathed his swords and stood between the dragon and his brother, snarling.

"Leave!" He roared. Redbolt laughed and raised a paw. Sideswipe's spark began to thrum hard in panic as the paw-pad began to spark. Without warning, the dragon roared in pain, clutching his chest as he stumbled back.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Snarled a voice; a female, a demonic female at that. "I will remove your heart where you stand. Now Leave!" The voice roared, literally. Redbolt snarled and his horns began to spark, along with his backplates, double-conductor tail-blade and his paw-pads. He lowered onto all fours, his shoulders highest as his shoulder-blades began absorbing the sparks from his other features.

"You have came at the wrong time Silverstream!" Redbolt snarled. A young female dragon of a similar appearance walked forward, cutting Sideswipe away from the male dragon. This female however, had bronze scales, her backplates, double-conductor tail-blade, shoulder-blades and horns were silver and her underbelly was a sparkling silver. "Your leader is done for," Redbolt snarled. Silverstream snorted and rose to her rear legs. Her pawpads began to spark, and she fired electricity at Redbolt, causing him to stumble backwards. He roared and fired at the dragoness in vain, she leaned to one side and the lightning bolt missed. Silverstream launched herself at Redbolt, and the two began wrestling on the ground.

* * *

Solarstorm sat up abrubtly, his optics wide with terror.

"Slag! Solarstorm?"

"Rajan's in trouble!"

"I know that, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker-"

"Von't be able to stop Redbolt! He ist too powerful!"

"Who?"

"Redbolt," Solarstorm faced the medic, His concern written all over his faceplates.

"Redbolt?... I have heard that designation before...

"He is the brother of the tvins; Thunderbolt and Silverstream. He vas taken by Nightblazer, an exiled Dragonian varlord."

"Nightblazer? Is he connected to The Fallen, in anyway?"

"Yes, he is The Fallen's dragonian equal, and he's just as deadly. He raised Redbolt, Bullet; the older brother of Trigger, and Bloodspill -"

"Bloodspill?" Ratchet froze. Solarstorm nodded. "We must find Rajan, before Bloodspill arrives, he is far too dangerous to be around the poor femme,"

"I am vell avare of that," Solarstorm stood up and winced; His legs were still stiff from Stasis. The mechs ran to the rec room, where all the other Autobots were waiting; Pacing.

"Ratchet," Optimus looked up from his pacing. "Sunstreaker's spark signal has decreased, and Sideswipe has not contacted in over a joor."

"That is because Redbolt is there," Optimus froze at the information from his brother. "Ve must hurry, before Bullet and Bloodspill arrive."

"Affirmative. Ironhide, Solarstorm, you two will stay here until your systems are back to normal functionality. The rest of you, with me."

* * *

Bullet and Bloodspill smirked evilly as they watched their comrade battle with his sister. She wasn't getting very far; Redbolt was far older and stronger than she was.

"I do believe Redbolt is going to kill the little fragger," Bullet mused, settling his paws under his chest. Bloodspill simply smirked and sat beside the blue Speed-Demon. Said Demon growled in amusement as Redbolt tackled and pinned his sister. The small bronze-and-silver dragoness was no challenge to her brother. Both Bullet and Bloodspill jolted to their feet at the sound of an array of vehicles approaching.

"I smell Autobots," Hissed Bloodspill. "Shall we leave?"

"No," Bullet snarled. "We will aid Redbolt." With that, the speed-demon leaped from his platform and dive-bombed the vehicles. An outraged roar ripped from one of them as he transformed. Bloodspill roared and joined his brother-in-arms. Bullet winced as his wrist-blades locked with a mech's; Mirage.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Mirage snarled.

"Likewise," Bullet mused. He snarled and used the blade-lock to his advantage; he slid forward and threw his hands above his head, effectively unlocking Mirage from him, sending the mech into a building behind him. A roar ripped from his throat as something grabbed his wings. The speed-demon snapped around, to find a fist collide with his face. He stumbled backwards into his brethren; Bloodspill. Both Dragons snarled and charged forward. Bullet unsheathed his wrist-blades and struck at the mechs before him. Said mechs leaped to either side, one of which grabbed his tail and slammed him onto his back. A painful roar from Bloodspill caught the speed-demon's attention. He turned to see Bloodspill clutching a sword that was pierced through his chest.

"Bullet!" The Oilskin gurgled as his attacker finished the blow. Blood flowed freely from the wound and his mouth as his attacker withdrew his sword. Bloodspill fell to the floor, his body shaking in spasms, blood flowing freely at an alarming rate. Bullet gritted his teeth as he watched his comrade's eyes role into the back of his head. Redbolt appeared beside the Speed-demon, his shoulders and rear bleeding dangerously.

"Bullet," the Thunderstriker panted. "We best leave before we join Bloodspill in hell,"

"Affirmative, lets go." Bullet disappeared from view and ran off. Redbolt backed off a little before roaring; "May your carcass rot in your grave Rajan, You do not deserve the life you have! You will perish in the flames of Hades!" With that, Redbolt shot up into the air as a lightning bolt.

* * *

"...an...ke...fr...ray...get...for Pr...Fraggit! Vake up Rajan!" My systems whirred to life slowly at the demand. I slowly onlined my Optics.

"S-Storm..." I weezd. I tried to raise my head; No luck. "What... what happened?"

"Redbolt Struck you, you're badly wounded,"

"R-redbolt?"

"Solarstorm, try not to panic her, too much adrenaline in her energon-flow could induce a spark attack," I faintly recognized Ratchet's voice demand.

"S-Spark attack?"

"yes," Solarstorm answered. "Redbolt's ligntning has effected your spark directly, if you get too excited, your spark could implode." I grimaced as I heard Metal on metal.

"Idiot! You weren't supposed to say that!" I offlined my optics again. "That's it Rajan, relax," My systems slowed down, and I could feel my self-repair systems online. "I have installed a temporary Advance System-care in your system Rajan," Ratchet explained. "with any luck, you'll be back on your pedes in about an orn. I nodded slowly.

"Thiz may sound totally useless, but," Solarstorm must have activated a comm., he went silent. I heard Ratchet hum in thought. I onlined my optics in a hurry as I heard the door hiss open. Solarstorm had left the room and Ratchet was fiddling with some tools.

A while later, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wheeled in. I could tell they were concerned; Both had worry written all over their faceplates, and Sunstreaker was shifting from pede to pede.

"Go ahead, just don't excite her too much," The twins' worry lifted slightly as they wheeled over to me. I shuddered as I felt Sunstreaker behind me. Sideswipe stood before me and smiled warmly. I opened my mouth to speak, but a purr ripped from my throat as Sunstreaker began caressing my wings. I offlined my optics to relax. My purring became louder as I felt gentle Servos rub my horns. My purring was evident, Ratchet was chuckling. My arms and tail fell limp in the gentleness of the twins' strokes. I began kneading at the air with my forepaws; My claws sheathing and unsheathing regularly. A smaller purring began filling my ears as I heard an echoed hiss; Both twins opened their sparkling holds and deposited my sparklings beside me. Cyril; I could tell from the metallic feeling of his armour, snuggled into my chest, the steady thrum of his spark slowing mine to that pace. Cyrus snuggled into my neck, his warm scales relaxing me further. I purred loudly as Sunstreker began massaging my shoulders. Sideswipe's servo trailed down to my chin and he began stroking it gently.

"Good job you two, her spark-beat has returned to a regular pace, and the System-care is repairing the overcharge, though, she'll be a bit... full of energy in a joor. You may want to help her use up that energy," Ratchet comfirmed. I onlined my optics in time to see Sideswipe send his brother a devious smirk. I cocked my head in curiosity. He looked down at me, his smirk turning from devious to... okay, I'll admit it; his smirk turned _seductive._ I heard my cooling fans kick-start. I turned to Sunstreaker, who had the same look on his faceplates.

Oh Primus.

* * *

"'ey Storm!" Solarstorm jolted at the saboteur's sudden outburst. He stopped and turned to face the silver mech. "Ow's ra'an?"

"She's doing Fne, Jazz,"

"Tha's gud news. Do yuh know when sh'll be back on 'er pedes?"

"I'm not sure," Solarstorm admitted on a vent.

"With ol' hatchet, sh' should be back on 'er pedes in no time," With that, Jazz sauntered to the rec room. Solarstorm grinned and followed the smaller mech. The rec room door hissed open and Solarstorm blinked at what he saw; Cyrus and Cyril were tackling Jolt, the poor mech, and Ratchet was sitting beside his apprentice, high-grade in servo.

"Solarstorm," Optimus chirped. Solarstorm nodded his greeting and jolted as he felt a servo on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, _Autobot,_" Ironhide admitted. Solarstorm turned to face the weapons-specialist. "You certainly don't act like I expected,"

"A lot of bots believe me to me evil, you don't need to punish yourself, _Ironhide_." Ironhide grinned, two cubes of high-grade in his servos.

"care to join us?" Optimus asked. Solarstorm grinned and nodded. Ironhide handed the seeker -sorry, Aerialbot- a cube of Energon, before sitting beside Optimus. Solarstorm took his place at the other side of his brother, and watched his _great _nephews tackle each other.

"It appears that Rajan is in a good mood," Ratchet observed as Cyril bowled his brother over. "these two are very playful."

Cyrus roared cutely as he charged for his brother, head down. Cyril easily dodged his attack and countered with his claw. Cyrus squeaked in shock and blinked.

"Oops, Sorry Cy!" Cyril chirped.

"it okay," Cyrus grinned.

"Those two are going to be a handful to train when they're older..." Ironhide confessed.

"Can't be as bad as Sunny and Sides," Cliffjumper slurred.

"You can say that again," Ratchet laughed. Cyrus and Cyril trilled at the uproar of laughter in the room.

"Those two were worse than... Heck, they were just hard to handle!" Optimus chuckled.

"heh, I r'm'mb'r 'sides alw'ys tryin' to escape the n'rsrey."

"Oh yea," Ironhide chuckled. "And I always seemed to be the one to save him," With that, Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz and Mirage burst into laughter. "Your day in the nursery was a filling one, right Prime?"

"Very much so, Ironhide. I lost count of how many times I had to prevent the Twins, Bluestreak and Jazz causing trouble,"

"Meh? I caused trouble?" Jazz blinked. Optimus nodded with a smirk. "Ow?"

"You threw things at poor Prowl,"

"Oh yeuh..."

"Not to mention, we had rounds of pass-the-cube during feeding times,"

"That sounds like it was fun," Mirage mused.

"it was, for a time. I'll admit though, Starscream was the worst,"

"Wasn't he always attached to Megsy's pede?" Ironhide chuckled. Optimus nodded. "Every time I came, Megs would be hopping around on one pede, being harassed by the trine." Ratchet snorted in amusement.

"No wonder he acts the way he does," The other Mechs laughed at the statement.

"Ya know," Jazz stated, gaining all attention. "With Ra'an and th'se two, things 'round 'ere are going to be different,"

"Oh yea," All mechs answered.

* * *

Okay Guys, thats it! "The Mission" Is complete! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I know it's short; I kept losing ideas.

I will finish my other stories eventually, I promise.


End file.
